SasoDei School Of Freaks
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Deidara is attending a new school with a twist, they are all freaks of nature. While looking for his dorm he meets a certain red head on a balcony. He is shown the way to his room and finds out Sasori is his new room mate. SasoDei, M for later chapters
1. Starting out Freaks

Hello ^O^ Im AkatsukiMemberWoolfy (sort of figured .) … Anyway, I wanted to do a new fan fiction story. There gonna be more than one chapter ^-^ The plot- Deidara is sent to a special school for people with disorders and odd things eg- Deidara's hand mouths

Anyway all the characters are 17-19 years old

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Naruto, If I did Akatsuki would rule the world, Sasori would kill Sakura and Deidara would kill Sasuke then there would be a smut scene . Yeah…Read on if you want.

--

"Iwa Deidara?"

The blonde boy stood up from the seat and walked to the front desk.

"I'm Deidara, un."

"You're in room 5 section A. You have to wear this cloak to specify what section your in." the lady behind the register held up a black cloak with red and white clouds on, a room key sitting on top of it. Deidara took the uniform and slipped it over his usual clothes, dropping the key into one of the two inside pockets. He didn't say thank you or even ask for directions to his section of the dorms. He was at a new school. Not a normal school. It was more like an institution for the freaks of nature. His parents had dumped him there this morning, even his parents didn't want a freak with mouths on their hands. It was the kind of school where you get arranged into dorms. He was in the A section which had a cloud as a logo. The other sections were K, which had a leaf symbol, S which had a Gourd as a symbol, L which had a lightning bolt as a symbol, G which had grass as a symbol, and so on.

Deidara walked around the white painted hallways. There was the odd person here and there but they all wore different cloaks than him, which meant they were from different house groups. Some of them whispered amongst their friends when they saw what cloak Deidara was wearing, making the blonde blush a bit at their devious smiles, as if they knew something he didn't.

"Excuse me?" Deidara turned around, there stood a girl with blonde hair and a K section cloak.

"What room number are you in?"

"Room 5, section A." The girl giggled and ran off to her friend with pink hair. Deidara saw them whisper, giggle and look at him. Deidara heard them say the name "Sasori" before he left the hallway. The hallway he had entered was empty. He walked down the corridor, looking out at the large window as he did. He saw a door which opened onto a large balcony. Deidara stopped. On the balcony stood someone wearing the same cloak as himself. That meant they were in A section!! Deidara opened the door leading to the balcony, the person turning to face him as he did so. It was a guy with red hair which waved in the wind. A trail of smoke lead from a cigarette in his hand as he stared at the blonde with Emotionless eyes.

Sasori's POV

Sasori stared at the new comer, examining the blonde and the cloak the blonde wore as he did so. He put the cigarette down into the ash tray. So, this boy was going to be his new room mate? Sasori had said several times that he didn't want to share a room, but they kept bringing in new people. The last person they sent in was probably still in the hospital.

"Ah, sorry to bother you, sempai, I was wondering if you could show me the A block dorms, un?"

Did the boy just call him Sempai? And what was with the un? Sasori chuckled in his mind. This boy wasn't going to last a week. Sasori smirked at the blonde and circled him to get a better look.

"So, they are accepting transvestites now?" He chuckled at the blondes flushed face.

"I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE!!!"

"Really?" Sasori stopped circling and looked closely at the blondes face, making the blonde in turn step back a bit.

"So what makes you a freak of nature like the rest of us?"

The blonde's face turned and the next thing Sasori knew there was a hand right in front of his face. Sasori bought his head back a bit to get a closer look at the hand. He was somewhat surprised when a tongue poked out through a hole in the centre of the palm.

"You have a mouth on your hand?"

Deidara POV

"I have one on both…" Deidara waited to be slapped, to be pushed off the balcony, to be called a freak. None of those things happened to the blonde's surprise.

"That's all?" Deidara blinked and looked at the red head.

"That's all? I'm a freak…"

"True, but I've seen a lot worse around here." Deidara bought his hand away from the red heads face and held it out to shake hands.

"I'm Deidara, un." The red head shook the blonde's hand in turn.

"I'm Akasuna Sasori, but just call me Sasori." Deidara's eyes widened a bit. Sasori? Wasn't that what those girls had whispered just a few minutes ago?

"Anyway, you wanted to find A section?" Deidara nodded.

"I will show you to your room, just stop staring at me." Deidara blinked, not realising he had been staring at Sasori's brown muddy eyes.

"Sorry sempai, un." He scratched the back of my head.

"Don't call me sempai either." The red head walked past him back into the hallway. Deidara followed after him, not knowing what to expect. Sasori lead him down the hallway, left turn, straight ahead, right turn, another left turn and then right turn. Deidara was greeted by a pair of large doors with a red cloud sitting above them. Sasori swung the doors open, revealing a black hallway with red clouds everywhere. Deidara gasped as he looked around, the hallway was both sinister and beautiful at the same time. There were no windows but little lights on the right wall that illuminated the hallway just enough to see. They must have been florescent lights because the red clouds glowed; even the ones on his cloak began to glow as well. On the left hand side of the room were 5 doors. Sasori pointed out each one as they went by.

"Pein and Konans room, Itachi and Kisames room, Tobi and Zetsus room, Hidan and Kakuzus room."

Deidara nodded as the red head pointed to the doors belonging to each pair.

"And this is your room." Sasori stopped at the last door. Deidara smiled at Sasori.

"Thanks Sasori, un." He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He flicked on the light and walked in. Deidara saw that there was a bunk bed, the top one was neatly made and the bottom one had its sheets folded at the very end of it. Guess he had the bottom bunk then. He put his bag on the bottom bed and sat on it, looking around. There were two desks; one was cluttered with tools and a few small puppets while the other was bare except for a lamp and a laptop.

"So do you know who my room mate is, un?" Sasori walked into the room and leaned against a wall.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I know the guy." He said this with a shrug and a smirk.

"Who is he?"

"Me." Sasori followed this with a chuckle.

Deidara was stunned. Of course you idiot!! He never pointed out his room in the hallway!!

"Cool." Well what else was Deidara supposed to say? At least he knew the guy already.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the Akatsuki students as well."

"Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, we were sick of calling ourselves just A. Every house has a name. K is called Konoha, S is called Suna…I used to be in Suna, but I was moved into here after I beat up this kid." Deidara gulped. "Don't worry; I don't beat anyone up unless they really piss me off." Was that supposed to make Deidara feel better!?!

"Come on, the rest of the Akatsuki are probably in the lunch room by this time."

Deidara nodded and stood up, exiting the room behind Sasori.

_If there is something weird a__bout everyone here, then what's wrong with Sasori? He seems normal to me…_Deidara thought to himself as he followed the red head out of the dark, luminous hall way.

--

End of chapter one =3

Well?

No smut yet ^-^ … What? Its only chapter one!! They just met!! I get back to you on next chapter when I feel like it .


	2. Scorpion and a Question Mark

Hello =3 Next chapter as promised ^-^

Disclaimer- The characters do not belong to me, if they did then my name would be Misashi Kishimoto, which it isn't

Deidara followed Sasori through the labyrinth called Deltek's School for the Gifted. The name was a lie, but they weren't exactly going to called it Deltek's School of Freaks, now were they? Deidara sighed, how could anyone find there way around this place? He was happy he had run into Sasori, or else he would still be trying to hunt down his room. They finally came to yet another pair of doors, this one had a sign above it which read 'Cafeteria'. He followed Sasori into the vast room which was cluttered with tables and many children with different coloured cloaks. Sasori led him through the maze of teenagers. Some of the students looked at Deidara and Sasori with fascinated looks and the odd devious smile, just thinking how long the blonde would last as the red heads room mate. They finally came to a table where the people wore the same black cloaks as Deidara. Some of them looked up. There were 8 of them sitting at the table.

"Deidara, this is the Akatsuki section freaks." Sasori sat down and patted for Deidara to sit next to him. Deidara sat down next to the red head and gave a faint smile at the others.

"Hi, I'm Deidara, un."

"So what makes you a freak?" A girl with blue hair spoke up; she was the only girl amongst them all, as far as Deidara could tell anyway.

"He has mouths on his hands." The red head said it with a shrug.

"Anyway, Deidara, we are the Akatsuki. As you know I am Sasori. That is Konan, she's in here because she can turn herself into paper, Pein can control the dead, Itachi has Sharigan, Kisame was apart of an experiment crossing the DNA of a fish with a human, same thing with Zetsu except with a plant, Tobi has a brain disorder, Kakuzu has to be held together by stiches and Hidan there has Turrets Syndrome."

"I DON'T FUCKING HAVE TURRETS SYNDROME!! IM IN HERE CAUSE IM FUCKING IMMORTAL YOU DAMN PUPPET!!!"

"Puppet?"

"I will tell you later. You can go grab something to eat." Deidara blinked and nodded. What did Hidan mean when he said puppet? Deidara walked to the self serve area of the cafeteria, grabbing a plate. He hadn't realised how hungry he was.

Sasori's POV

"Well?" The others all were smirking and smiling at him, except for Kakuzu and Itachi who didn't really care.

"Well what?" Sasori gave his usual bored expression.

"Oh come on, you haven't been this friendly to a new room mate in…EVER!!" Sasori looked at Kisame.

"I'm fine with him as a room mate if he doesn't piss me off or get too annoying. I'm sure he will be running for the hills as soon I tell him I am a puppet, anyway." Sasori said with a shrug. Sasori hadn't realised that he had actually been nice to the blonde.

"And if the fucker doesn't?" Sasori turned to Hidan.

"It worked on the last kid; he screamed and jumped out the window." Sasori had a reputation for not having room mates for very long.

There talk was interrupted when the blonde returned to the table.

"Aren't you hungry, Sasori, un?"

"A bit."

"You can share with me, un." Deidara pushed the plate so it was in between them where they could both reach. Sasori shrugged and ate a chip, he may be a puppet but he still had to eat enough to sustain the organic parts of his body.

Deidara's POV

Deidara happily ate some of the chips. They weren't the best he'd had, but they weren't the worst.

"Does anyone else want any, un?" All of them shook their heads. He watched as Sasori took another chip. They all seemed pretty friendly, well, at least Sasori and the girl…umm…Konan? Yeah, Konan!! Sasori and Konan both were friendly!!

"HEY PUPPET!!!" both Sasori and Deidara turned around to face the person who had called out to Sasori. Why did everyone call him puppet? He didn't seem like the type to be controlled like a puppet, so it wasn't for a reason like that…The boy who had called out had a Konoha cloak on and a white dog on his head.

"REMEMBER TO LOCK THE WINDOW THIS TIME!!!"

Everyone started laughing, except the members of Akatsuki…Well, except Hidan, who was laughing so much that tears were coming from his eyes. He had his head slammed into the table by the person sitting next to him, now known as Kakuzu.

Sasori continued to give the boy his bored expression.

"Watch what you drink." Sasori turned back. Deidara looked back and forth between the two. Had Sasori just threatened to poison the guy? Deidara turned back as well; the whole room seemed to go quiet. Sasori ate another chip from Deidara's plate.

"What was that about, un?" Sasori didn't answer.

"His last room mate jumped out their room window." The teenager with about 10 million piercings spoke up. Deidara gulped.

"Why, un?" No one on the table spoke up. Deidara ate another chip, a bit scared now.

Sasori's POV

Even though Sasori didn't show it, the Kiba kid had really made him worry. Maybe he should lock the window…But he WANTED the blonde to leave…didn't he? No matter how much Sasori hid it, no matter how much he tried to lose them, he did still feel emotions. He pushed the plate all the way over to Deidara.

"I'm full." He stood up and walked out the room, the door close echoing through the quiet room. As if on que, the talking resumed as soon as he was out the door. Sasori sighed and walked towards his usual hang out place, the 82nd hallway's balcony, with cigarette already in hand.

Deidara's POV

The talking resumed as soon as Sasori had left the room. Deidara looked back from the now closed door and at his fellow house members.

"Start talking." Deidara usually wasn't pushy, but he wanted answers.

"You will find out soon enough." Deidara looked at the teenager with Raven coloured hair…Sasori had said something about Sharigan, but what was his name? It had to be something Uchiha…ITACHI!! THAT WAS IT!!!

"What do you mean, Itachi, un? What's wrong with Sasori?" The Uchiha ignored him, looking in a different direction and taking a drink out of a cup of what looked like hot chocolate.

"Let's just hope you're not the fucking type to jump out of a third story window." (A/N- The school is 4 stories high, bottom is reception and classes, second is classes and cafeteria, third is dorms and fourth is the office and stuff like that.)

"I'm sure I won't jump from a window, un."

"We'll see." It was the plant one who spoke that time…Zenta? No, it was Zetsu!!

"I'm sure we will." Deidara was surprised when he talked in a different voice.

"It's a shame we couldn't eat the last one."

"Yes, such a shame."

"…Un?"

"Split personalities." Konan spoke up. Deidara just nodded.

"Hello Sempai, my name is Tobi!!! Tobi is a good boy!!" The boy called Tobi wore an orange swirled mask.

"Nice to meet you, un." Deidara put his had out and they both shook hands.

"So can you tell me what subjects we have? I think we all have the same cause we're in the same house."

3 hours later – 7pm

Deidara followed the rest of the Akatsuki member's, trying to memorise the way to their dorms as he did. They finally reached the big door with the cloud above. When the doors were opened, the sight of the dark hall way with the luminous clouds once more took Deidara's breath away. He looked around at the glowing clouds on the other people's cloaks, watching them float around as the wearer walked to their own doors. They said good night and disappeared into their rooms, doors closing behind them. Deidara looked at the doors, able to see little carvings on the doors, on the 1st door was a rose and Akatsuki cloud engraved into it. The second door had an uchiwa fan and a fish engraved on it, the third door had a flower with a lollypop swirled centre, the fourth door had a money sign and a circle with an equilateral triangle inside. Deidara stopped at the last door, his door. Engraved on it were a scorpion and a question mark. Deidara pulled out his room key, about to unlock it when he stopped. He smiled and started scratching the key to the door. After a few minutes he had changed the question mark into one of his clay birds. He smiled at his art and unlocked the door. The light was on. Deidara was shocked to see Sasori at his desk, working on a puppet. But what really surprised Deidara was the fact that the red head wasn't wearing a shirt. The blonde stared at Sasori's wooden puppet body…So…That was why he was called Puppet…


	3. Waking Art for art's sake

Next Chapter!! A little bit more actiony!! Just a little, but hang on a few chapters till the good stuff starts, I mean they've only known each other for a day!!

Anyway, Disclaimer- The characters of Naruto don't belong to me, if they did then you would not be reading this sentence at this very moment.

-

Sasori didn't look up at Deidara. 3…2…1…

"Sasori?"

He decided to look up at the blonde then. He was surprised to see that the blonde wasn't looking at him with fear. He could sense only curiosity in the blonde's blue eyed gaze.

"Yes?" Sasori stood up, letting the blonde get a good look at his shirtless puppet body.

"…Nothing." Sasori quirked an eyebrow when the blonde didn't start asking questions. Sasori walked towards the blonde till he was only a metre or so away.

"Are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared, un?"

"I'm a living puppet."

Deidara's POV

Deidara put his hand out and felt the puppet's wooden chest, resting his hand on a risen section which read 'Sasori'. He felt a soft beating coming from underneath his hand.

"You still have a heart." One of Sasori's hand wrapped around the blonde's wrist.

"What's left of one anyway. You think you're a freak. Just look at me. I've been here for 5 years after I converted by body when I was 14. All you have is a few extra mouths, you would be particularly normal if you wore gloves." He pulled the blonde hand up to get another look at the mouth, though this time it remained shut.

"But I don't want to wear gloves; I need the mouths for my art…" Sasori's eyes shifted to his own eyes.

"Art? What is your art?"

"I make clay sculptures that explode."

"Explode? That's not art, true art is eternal."

"True art is something which is fleeting!!"

"Don't make me-"Sasori was cut off when suddenly the hand mouth opened and ran its tongue along his lips. He blinked at it.

"AH!! SORRY SASORI!! I CANT CONTROL IT!!" Sasori quirked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"It's all very interesting." Sasori suddenly rested Deidara's hand over his own mouth. Deidara let out a moan as he felt another tongue enter his hand mouth, exploring the sensitive crevasses. As soon as it had start, it was over. Sasori pulled away and let go of Deidara's wrist, a satisfied smirk on his face. He turned around to go back to his desk but was stopped by the blonde.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JUST THEN, SASORI!?!" Sasori stopped and turned his head to look at the blonde's red blushed face.

"I was just merely testing out if you would run out the window like the last kid who saw my puppet body."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH MY HAND THOUGH!!" Sasori shrugged at this.

"I wanted to see if you and your hand mouth were physically linked."

"What, un?"

"Don't worry its getting late. First period is at 7am." With that the puppet climbed the ladder and disappeared onto the top bunk. Deidara looked at his hand, the mouth once more shut. He sighed and pulled his shirt off, he always slept topless. He turned out the lights and made his way to the bottom bunk in the dark. He pulled the covered over his head. Physically linked my ass.

Sasori's POV

Sasori lay in his bed awake. He could here the blonde's soft snoring coming from below his bunk. Sasori stared up at the blank wall above his bed. He was thinking why he had done that before…It was one thing to kiss someone's hand, but it was completely different if the person had a mouth on theirs!! Sasori sighed and rolled onto his side. Hopefully the blonde wasn't the type to run around screaming it to the whole world. If he was, he probably wasn't going to be alive for much longer.

The next day – 6am

Sasori woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He pressed the button which turned it off and sat up, his red hair messy as usual. He slid down the ladder and walked into the bathroom, he may be a puppet but he still took daily showers.

Deidara's POV

Deidara was running through the Akatsuki Hallway. It continuously grew longer, the clouds floating lazily past him as he ran. There were also windows on his left side, each of the windows were shattered, as if someone had jumped through them. He didn't know why he was running…Why was he running? He stopped. He turned to see what he was running from, walking towards him was Sasori. Why was he running from Sasori? He took a step towards Sasori, hearing a cracking noise coming from his foot. He looked down to see himself standing on a large window, the raging see visible below the window. Suddenly the window shattered, sending him falling downward into the cold ocean.

Deidara suddenly got up, forgetting he was in a bunk bed and hit his head against the bottom of the top bunk. He rubbed his head and groaned, looking to see Sasori standing next to his bed with a glass of water.

"WHAT THE HELL DANNA!?!"

…Wait…Danna?

"Danna? Hmmm, I guess I will allow you to call me that. Anyway, I thought you would like to have a shower before class."

"SO YOU SPLASHED A GLASS OF WATER OVER ME!?!"

"You weren't waking up." Sasori shrugged while saying this. Deidara glared at the puppet and got up. He grabbed a random top from his bag and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. He sighed and looked around the bathroom. It had golden tiles on the floor and the walls were a creamy yellow colour, both combined giving the room a warm look. Deidara would have said the room was beautiful, except he remembered he was at this school against his own will, so instead he just turned the shower on. He took off his pants and boxers, quickly hoping into the lukewarm shower water.

Sasori's POV

Sasori opened up the door as he did every morning. He leaned down and picked up the small pile of mail. 2 letters and 2 packages. Hmm, the blonde had only been here a day and his relatives had already sent him something? Sasori had been in there for a month until he finally got any mail. He was about to close the door when he saw the blonde's handiwork on the door. Instead of the question mark, a Bird had been scratched into the wood with its wings out stretched. Sasori quirked and eye brow and ran his fingers along the carved in lines and gave a soft smile. Maybe the blonde would last more than a week; he had already lasted longer than the last guy. Sasori walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. He sorted out the mail, placing his portion on his desk and the ones signed to the blonde on the other desk.

Both of them had gotten a package and a letter each. Sasori opened up his letter to find a new top and some money. The kids didn't need money, their meals were free and they had no bills, but on the 4th story were some shops, including an arcade, a pizza joint, 2 clothing shops, an art supplies shop, book store and a chemist. Sasori wondered if his grandmother would keep sending him money if she knew that he blew most of it off on cigarettes, and the rest of it on art supplies for making puppets. Sasori looked at the shirt; it was black with a red scorpion on, his grandma usually made the clothing she sent. Sasori took the plain black shirt he was wearing off and replaced it with the new shirt. The good thing about him being a puppet was that he wouldn't grow too big for any of the clothes he got. He opened the envelope which he had also gotten and read the letter.

'Dear Sasori,

The school has informed me about your last room mate. They have also told me you are expecting a new one in a few days; they will probably have arrived by the time you get this message. Please at least try to be nice. I know that your puppet logo is a red scorpion, so I stitched one onto you're new shirt. I hope you like it.

Love Chiyo.'

Sasori did what he always did; he tore the word 'Love' out of the letter and put the rest of the paper into the room bin. He placed the little piece of paper into a draw which had a small pile of papers, each one saying Love. Sasori didn't know why he bothered to collect that word, it just seemed something special to him. He looked up as he saw the door open and the blonde step out the bathroom wearing a purple shirt and trousers. He now wore the Akatsuki section uniform of the leg warmers, sandals and painted nails.

"I can under stand the leg warmers and sandals, buts what with the nail polish, un?"

"The nail polish was optional last year, I don't know why they have made it a rule to wear it, and the stupid thing is that it's just our section."

"Danna, why is there only a few of us, but lots more people in the other sections?"

"Danna…why do you call me that?"

"You said I could un!!." Deidara smirked as he said this.

"Fine. Anyway, we are few because we were either placed in this group after our parents specifically asked us to, or because we broke at least 10 of the school rules within a week."

"Un…" That probably meant that his parents had asked for him specifically to be put with the bad kids…

"Though, you're probably in here because I needed a new room mate." Deidara looked at him, had his Danna just read his mind? Deidara just gave a faint smile as he slipped on his Akatsuki cloak.

"I like your shirt, un."

"Thanks." Sasori stood and slipped on his cloak as well.

"There is a letter and a package for you, but you were too long in the shower so you will have to wait until recess to pick them up."

"Alright, we have art first, don't we, un?"

"Yeah. 2 periods of art, then recess, then Science, maths, Lunch, Society Environment and lastly English."

Deidara nodded with a smile.

"Art is a bang."

"Wrong, Art is eternal." Both of them exited the room and made their way through the hallways, arguing about art the whole time. When they finally got to the art room, they were on time. They walked in the door to find that they were the only ones there, besides the teacher, who was a woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Oh, I see you bought a friend along Sasori." She stood up and spoke with a smile.

"Good morning, I am Kurenai Sarutobi." (A/N- I thought I'd be kind and make her married to Asuma…^-^" )

Deidara gave a bow.

"I'm Deidara, un…Where is everyone?"

"Well, Art is an optional subject; Sasori is the only one who actually comes in. There used to be a few others, but ever since the rumours of Sasori's room mates spread, they all stopped coming. But I'm sure you can't be considered that bad by Sasori, you're the first one whom he has actually bought along." Deidara looked at Sasori, who had walked to one of the desks and sat down. Deidara gave a faint smile and sat down next to the red head.

"Anyway, we are going to be looking at Surrealism Art, I wasn't expecting two of you, so I only bought one book which you will have to share between the two of you."

Deidara smiled the whole time; he even saw a new look in Sasori's eyes as Kurenai Sensei talked about Art, a look of awe and wonder. Deidara was going to like this class, even if he had to be woken up early with a splash to the face nearly every morning just to make it on time.

-

In art at my school we are looking at Surrealism, so I got lazy. Lolz, my personal favourite line of this chapter is "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH MY HAND THOUGH!!!" XD I laughed when I wrote that!!

Deidara- you shouldn't laugh, its not my fault Danna is a perv!!

Me- You. Have. Mouths. On. Your. Hands…WHAT DO YOU THINK US PERVY FANGIRLS ARE GOING TO THINK!?! I was actually being quite kind, all I'm going to say is that there are more…Intense…Things I could of written…

Deidara- …

Sasori- …3…2…1…

Deidara- OMFG!!!! YOU SICK LITTLE TWISTERED PERVY TEENAGER!! I WILL MAKE YOU GO BOOM!! *being held back by Sasori*

Me- Anyway, hope you likey this chapter, please Comment/Review and/or favourite!!

I get back to you on next chapter ^-^


	4. Lack of Freedom

NEXT CHAPTER!! Jashin, I haves a head ache =.= Oh well. Anyway.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Sasodei or the letter A.

-

The first period of art was research, while the second period was the fun stuff. Both of them were painting. Deidara was painting the thing from his dream, except instead of himself, there stood a bird with its wing's tied and he left Sasori out of the picture. He looked over at Sasori's painting to see a desert sun set with a red and black scorpion sun bathing on a rock.

"That's nice, un. You used to be in Suna section, right? That means you were from the Sand Village." Sasori looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you miss your family?"

"My parents are both dead, It was just me and my granny." Deidara's eyes widened. Oh Shit, could he of asked a worse question?

"Oh…Ah…Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. I like your painting. Were you from the waterfall village?"

"Oh, no I'm from Iwa. This was in a dream I had last night."

"The bird with its wings tied represents lack of freedom?"

"I guess, un…I really don't think to deeply about what I see in dreams."

"The window would probably represent insecurity, like saying your on thin ice, and the raging ocean below might be the consequences of if you break the glass."

"Un." Deidara smiled.

"Probably. What about yours? Does it symbolise anything?"

"No. I just like scorpions." Deidara nodded. An idea struck him and he quickly painted something on Sasori's painting.

"Brat, don't mess with my-"

"THERE!!" Deidara had drawn a bird in the sky.

"Now it's symbolic!! The bird represents freedom, the scorpion thinks it's free but it will never be able to reach the sky." Sasori blinked.

"I guess." Sasori placed his paint brush down.

"Those are really good paintings, boys!!"

"Thanks Kurenai Sensei, un!!" the teacher stood behind the boys, observing the paintings.

"If you want, I can hang them up on the art room wall." Both of them nodded in unison.

"Okay then, I will hang them up at recess. Speaking of recess, class is going to end in a few minutes; you should start packing up now." Kurenai went back behind her desk and sorted out some of her papers.

Deidara turned to Sasori with a smile.

"Art is fun, un!!" Sasori gave a smirk.

"If you didn't think so, you probably would be a freak."

They packed up all the art supplies they had used and the bell rang.

"See ya Kurenai."

"Bye Sasori and Deidara, hope to see you tomorrow!!" They both exited the room and started back towards their dorm. It was now 9am, and most students were up and about. Some of them stared at Deidara, probably wondering how he had managed to survive the night. They made it back to their room and walked inside.

"You said I had some mail, un?"

"Yeah, I placed it on your desk." Deidara nodded and walked over to find a package and a letter. Unlike Sasori he opened the letter first. It was from his family.

'Dear Dei

We hope you are having a good time at Deltek's. We just found out that you were placed in the A section yesterday afternoon. They told us that if you want, you can be moved to I section, just take this note to the office.

Lots of Love- Mum, Dad and your little sister.'

Deidara re read the message. Did he want to go into Iwa section? … No, he didn't. He scrunched up the letter and threw it in the bin, looking in the envelope to find a $50 note. He blinked and looked at Sasori.

"There are a few shops up stairs." Deidara smiled and nodded, placing the money into one of his cloak pockets. He turned to the parcel and opened it. Inside was his old clay pouch which he had forgotten to pack, some extra hair ties and a drawing obviously from his little sister. It was of him riding on a bird. There was a line pointing to the bird which said 'Clay' and in the corner it said 'Escape Plan A'. Deidara chuckled, his sister had not wanted him to leave either; she had even said she would come up with a new escape plan for him every month. Another bell was heard.

"Grab your things for science and maths." Deidara nodded and walked to his suitcase, grabbing all the things which read Science and Maths.

Saturday- 8am

Deidara had survived 5 days of getting woken up every morning in the most inhumane ways. Getting splashed in the face with ice cold water, having his nose pinched shut so he couldn't breath, though the most tortured one was the Wednesday morning, when Sasori had woken up just a bit before his alarm clock, and placed it right next to the sleeping Deidara's ear. Deidara could have sworn that his ears had been ringing for the whole day. Now it was Saturday, one of the only two days of the week where he got to sleep in. He snuggled up in his blankets, enjoying the well needed sleep in.

Sasori's POV

Sasori sat up and scratched his head. Hmmm, it was 8am. Time to get up. He slid out of his bed and down the ladder as he did every morning. He looked at the sleeping blonde. Should he wake him up? Hmmm…Sasori kneeled next to the blonde's bed and rested his head on the blonde's pillow, a few centimetres from the blonde's face. 3…2…1…

Deidara's POV

Deidara sensed a presence near him and lazily opened his eyes. He saw it was Sasori and closed his eyes once more…Wait…The blonde suddenly sat up and between hitting his head and screaming, kicked the red head hard in the face. Sasori rubbed his cheek where the blonde had kicked him.

"WHAT THE HELL DANNA!?!"

The red head shrugged.

"I wanted to see how you would react."

He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Deidara let out a frustrated sigh.

"Its Saturday, you couldn't have let me sleep in?"

"You could have asked me to not wake you up."

"Fine, don't wake me up on Saturdays and Sundays!!" Deidara fell back into his pillow and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. He heard Sasori chuckle and the bathroom door shut before he fell back to sleep.

Sasori's POV

"Note to self: The Brat is cranky on weekend mornings." The puppet sighed and rubbed his cheek. It hadn't hurt that much, which would have broken a normal person's jaw only felt like a mere slap to him. He took off his shirt and examined his body in the mirror for 5 minutes, checking for any damage, before turning the shower on.

Half an hour later- 8:30am

Sasori walked out of the bathroom to hear the soft snores of his sleeping room mate. He looked at the clock…half past 8? Breakfast will be in about an hour. Guess I should wake the brat up so he can take a shower. Sasori stood next to the sleeping blonde, deciding it probably best to wake him in a nicer way. He poked the blonde's cheek through the quilt, which was still pulled up over the blonde's head. Suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him only a few centimetres from the blondes face. Deidara gave him a death glare.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WAKING ME UP, UN!?! YOU PROMISED TO NOT WAKE ME UP ON SATURDAYS AND SUND-" the blonde was cut short when a pair of lips met his own in a kiss, immediately cutting his speech short. The kiss was held for about three more seconds, Deidara too stunned to pull away. Sasori finally pulled away, his usual bored look.

"Breakfast is in an hour, I would start getting ready now unless you know the way to the cafeteria without me." The blonde's red blushed face just nodded. Sasori smiled.

"Good then. I will be back in a few minutes."

Sasori straightened up and disappeared out the door. He started towards the chemist; he had run out of cigarettes.

Deidara's POV

…W-What the hell?

--

Lolz, that's a good message to leave the chapter on ^O^

I would be thinking the same thing DeiDei, I would be thinking the same thing o.o

Anyway, please Review/Comment or/and Subscribe ^O^

Reviews/Comments will make next chapter come faster

Flames will be used to burn my enemys

Enjoy!!


	5. Problems, Puppets and a Prom?

WooT!! Next chapter!! When we last left our heroes…I mean antagonists, Sasori had kissed Deidara!!! I bet you were all like 'O M FUCKING G!!!"…Well, maybe not ^-^" Heh Heh

Sasori- You really need to plan out more of a plot

I HAVE A PLOT!!!

Deidara- That's what he said!!

…Really?

Deidara- …Nevermind, Sasori, will you do the honors?

Sasori- Sure. Disclaimer- AkatsukiMemberWoolfy does not own any of the characters of Naruto and this chapter is a result from paint fumes messing with her mind

…My mum is still painting the ceiling ^-^" Warning: Lots of swearing (From Hidan)

-

Saturday- 9:15am

Sasori turned the key in the lock to enter his shared room. Deidara was sitting at his desk, on the laptop which each student got. The blonde looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Danna." The blonde closed the computer and stood up. Suddenly the smile disappeared into a look of anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!"

Sasori was sort of amused at the blondes sudden burst of anger, though he hid it with a shrug.

"You were yelling in my ear, I had to do something to shut you up."

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST KINDLY ASKED ME TO SHUT UP!!!!"

"Since when can 'kindly' be used in the same sentence as 'Shut up'? I thought I'd be nice. And besides, I don't remember you telling me not to kiss you."

"WHATEVER!!" The blonde let out a frustrated sigh.

"Anyway, I'm starving, is breakfast being served yet?"

"It will be in about 15 minutes, we can wait in the hall for the other Akatsuki Members, we always go to weekend breakfasts as a group." Deidara nodded and walked past the puppet and out the door. Sasori quirked an eyebrow. Shouldn't the blonde have said not to kiss him instead of just saying 'Whatever'? …A smirk made its way onto the puppet's face. Devious little blonde. He walked out the room and into the Akatsuki hallway, closing the door behind him.

9:40am – Deidara's POV

"So, let's see…You've been here about a whole fucking week…That means you've beaten 3 other fuckers!! Congradz Blondie, you're now is 4th fucking place!!!"

Deidara gave a small smirk at the immortal.

"Between the rude awakenings and him smelling like cigarettes half the time, it ain't that bad."

Deidara shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth and swallowed it down with a glass of orange juice.

"The prom is coming up." Deidara looked at the man with stitches. Prom?

"Serious? I thought they would cancel it after Hidan killed the DJ last year."

"Apparently not."

"You killed the DJ, un?!" Deidara stared at the immortal.

"He played a song I don't fucking like; it's not my fucking fault."

"Kakuzu, how do you live with him as your room mate, un?"

"He makes up for it by being a good kisser."

"…Wait…You guys are…"

"Yeah, got a fucking problem with that!?!"

"…No…Its just that…Well…How do you to…Ahh…" A blush broke out on Deidara's face and he twiddled his thumbs.

"…You know…" Hidan smirked and leaned over to whisper in Deidara's ear. The blonde's blush deepened with every word. Hidan pulled back and wrapped an arm around Kakuzu's neck.

"That's how we fucking do it!!"

"…Oh…Is everyone…ah…paired up…with their room mate?"

"Well, I'm going out with Pein." Konan said with a smile.

"I'm going out with Itachi." Kisame pointed to the sleeping Uchiha next to him.

"Tobi and Zetsu are just friends!!" Tobi said, arms flailing.

"Don't worry, maybe you and Sasori will start dating!!" The blonde's blush became even red.

"I'm going to get more bacon!!" Deidara grabbed his plate and particularly ran to the self serving counter.

Sasori's POV

"Well?"

Sasori blinked at the rest of them.

"Well what?"

"Oh come on Sasori, weren't you just listening to our conversation!?"

"Cant say I was paying much attention, something about the Prom."

"You should so go with Deidara!! That would be so cute!!"

"…Not going to happen."

"Oh come on fucker!! Me and Kuzu heard that conversation a few fucking days ago about you making out with Deidara's hand!!!"

All the people at the table stared at him, excluding Hidan, Kakuzu and the sleeping Itachi.

"I was just seeing if he was physically linked with his hand."

"Oh come on, we heard the little fucker moan!! Sounds like you were fucking enjoying it!!"

"The whole point was to see if he would moan, he can't control his hand mouths, but he feels what they feel."

"…Sasori…That's just creepy…"

"No wonder you are in the Akatsuki Section…"

"No, I'm in this section cause I killed a guy."

The table went quiet. Every one of them knew that Sasori had beaten a guy to death. Not just any guy, but the head boy of the Suna section, known as the Kazekage. That was why he had been taken out of the Suna section and put into the Akatsuki dorms. It was also the reason he had started smoking.

"Does Deidara know about that?" Sasori shook his head. They sat in quiet for a few minutes.

"So, what day is the prom on?"

"In about 3 weeks." Sasori nodded. Deidara came back, instead of bacon; there were a few grapes on his plate.

"I didn't feel like bacon anymore, so I thought I'd have something a bit healthier." Sasori smirked and grabbed a grape. He slipped it into his mouth.

"Danna!! My grapes!! Get your own!!" Deidara pouted and moved his plate away from Sasori. Sasori chuckled.

"What's wrong DeiDei? Not in a sharing mood, today?" Deidara looked at Sasori. Did he just call him DeiDei?

"Why did you-"

"Isn't that what your parents call you? Some of your letters are addressed to a 'Mr DeiDei'." The whole table laughed, except for Sasori, Deidara and obviously Itachi. Deidara blushed a bit and moved his plate back over.

"Fine, you can have some grapes, un." Deidara pouted some more.

"I was just kidding, Deidara." Sasori shrugged and ate another grape. The conversation between the table changed to the topic of I-pods and music.

One week later- Saturday 5pm Deidara's POV

Damn Danna…WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO HOT!?! WHY COULDN'T I SHARE A ROOM WITH ZETSU!!!...Wait…SCRATCH THAT!! I DON'T WANNA SHARE A ROOM WITH A CANNIBALISTIC PLANT!!

Deidara yawned; he had had nothing but early mornings all week.

WHY COULDN'T I ATLEAST BE PUT WITH KONAN!?! BUT NOOOO!! I HAD TO BE PAIRED UP WITH THE HOT RED HEAD WHO ALWAYS HAS AN EXCUSE FOR EVERYTHING HE DOES!!! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!!

Deidara yawned once more. He really needed to get some sleep.

WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO HOT AND MYSTERIOUS!?! WHY DAMMIT!?!

Sleepy Sleepy sleepy….

WHY AM I SO SLEEPY!?! IT'S THAT DAMN PUPPET AND HIS MORNING ROUTINE!!!

Wake me up at 6:15 am in the most in humane way!!

I hit my head on the top bunk!!

I start yelling at him to find a better way to wake me up!!

HE KISSES ME!!

He leaves the room for half an hour while I have a shower!!

He comes back smelling of cigarettes and we go to Art class!!

THAT DAMN PUPPET IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!! AT LEAST ON THE WEEKENDS I GET A FEW MORE HOURS SLEEP!!! DAMN IT ALL!!!

"Deidara?"

"WHAT IS IT!?!"

"Are you always cranky on the weekends?"

"YES. I. AM!!!"

Deidara saw Sasori quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Now, what do you want, un?"

He glared at Sasori, who in turn just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?"

"It's nothing."

"TELL ME!!"

"Are you on your period or something?"

"IM A GUY!!"

"Well you PMS like a girl." Deidara gave him a death glare as he chuckled.

He watched the puppet stand up and make his way over to where the blonde was making small clay sculptures on the bed, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. Deidara pouted and rubbed his forehead where Sasori had kissed him, as if to wipe off the germs.

"Why do you always have to kiss me, un?" He puffed out his cheeks and pouted some more, making Sasori chuckle again.

"I'm going with Konan and Pein to the pizza joint upstairs, you wanna come?" Deidara sighed.

"I guess, un." Deidara stood up and slipped his Akatsuki cloak on, following the puppet out the dorm room.

-

Deidara, just admit that you like getting kissed!!

Deidara- NEVER!!!

Sigh, Sasori, you did the disclaimer so you can end this

Sasori- Fine. Please comment/review (Depends if you reading this on Deviant Art or )

Comments/Reviews will make next chapter come faster

Flames will be laughed at


	6. Black Tipped Letter

Next chapter ^O^

I'm just going to tell you now that I'm sorry for Sasori's OOCness, and Deidara's as well…Ummm…All the characters…Yeah…Sozzy ^-^"

Oh and there is a little bit of sadness in this chapter…Yeah…

Sasori- … You fail

Deidara- Pretty Much

…Anyway, Deidara, your turn for Disclaimer!!

Deidara- Fine, Disclaimer: AkatsukiMemberWoolfy does not own the characters of Naruto, she doesn't even own any of the manga, un.

…I've got 4 of the Dvds!!

Deidara- Not good enough, Read on if you feel like it

-

Sasori knocked on the first door, which had a rose and an Akatsuki cloud on it. The blue haired girl known as Konan answered it.

"Hey Sasori!!" Konan saw Deidara standing behind the red head, giving an evilish grin.

"A double date is it?" A blush broke out on Deidara's face.

"Na, I just didn't want to have to talk to myself while you two are being all lovey dovey."

"Fair enough Lover Boy. NAGATO!!!" Pein walked to the door, standing next to Konan.

"Let's go." Pein closed the door and locked it behind them.

"Naga-" Sasori covered Deidara's mouth quickly. He moved close to Deidara's ear.

"Only Konan is allowed to call him Nagato." Deidara nodded and Sasori took his hand away, though he couldn't resist nibbling the blonde's ear lightly, causing Deidara to growl and push him away.

"What's your excuse for that, un?" It was a low growl so that neither Pein nor Konan heard. Sasori just shrugged.

"Finally out of excuses?"

"I don't need an excuse for the things I do, brat." They walked behind Konan and Pein in silence.

"You two are quiet back there." Konan smirked at them.

"So what Pizza do they have there, un?"

"The usual, Margarita, Double Bacon Cheese Burger, Meat Lovers, Vegetarian, Hawaiian, and so on."

"Double Bacon Cheese Burger?"

"Yeah, it's a pizza with meat, cheese and mayonnaise."

"Mayonnaise? Sounds gross, un."

"Its actually pretty nice, in fact, its Sasori's favourite!!" Sasori just shrugged. After a few more minutes of walking and climbing up stairs to the next level, they arrived at the Pizza Parlour. They were seated at a booth, Konan and Pein on one side and obviously Sasori and Deidara on the opposite side. The Pizza Parlour was also a place where the students could work to earn money in their spare time. After a bit of waiting, a girl with blonde hair in 4 pony tails came to their table.

"Hello, my name is Temari. I'm your waitress. What would you like?"

"Nagato and I will have a margarita pizza. What about you Sasori? You and Deidara going to share a DBCB?"

"I guess I will give it a try, un."

"Okay, so that is one margarita pizza and one double bacon cheese burger pizza. What do you want to drink?"

"Straw Berry Milk Shake, please."

"Water."

"Coke, un."

"Iced Tea."

"Sure, I will be back in a bit with your order." She turned and left the table, heading into the kitchen.

"So, Deidara, Sasori, you two going to the prom together?"

"NO, un!!"

"Maybe."

"He's joking, un!!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Sasori put an arm around Deidara and kissed him on the cheek, causing Deidara to blush like mad and push Sasori away from him. Konan gave them a devious smile.

"You two seem to be getting along fine, no wonder you're now in second place, Deidara."

"Second place, un?"

"Don't you remember? Hidan was saying about the other room mates, you're now the second longest to stay in the same dorm as Sasori!!"

"Oh. Well, I can see why they left."

"I don't know about that, I've never seen Sasori so friendly to ANYONE before."

Their discussion was cut short when Temari returned with their pizzas and drinks. Deidara and Sasori both stared at Konan when she picked up a slice of Pein and hers pizza, holding it up to Pein's mouth.

"Open up Negato~" Pein opened his mouth, blushing a bit from embarrassment. Sasori turned to Deidara.

"Hey Dei-"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, UN!!!" Deidara scooted further away from Sasori, though it was kind of difficult when he was already squished against the booth's wall.

"Fine." Sasori picked up a piece of pizza and started eating. Deidara relaxed a bit and grabbed a slice as well, taking a bite. Konan was right, the pizza tasted quite nice. All of them ate happily, discussing the latest fashion trends and what's wrong with this year's generation.

The Next Day- 8am Sasori's POV

Sasori sat up and yawned, Sunday morning. Things to do…Have a shower, wake up the brat, listen to his whining for about 5 seconds, kiss him to shut him up, go out to the usual spot and smoke for about half an hour, come back and go to breakfast. He moved to the small table at the end of the bed, really it was just a slab of wood propped up by both bed bars. On it sat his alarm clock, a pack of cigarettes, and the photo of himself as a baby, being held by his parents. He gave a small smile at the picture before sliding down the bunk bed ladder, grabbing his usual clothes and closing the bathroom door shut behind him.

15 or so minutes later

Sasori came out the bathroom, drying off his hair with a towel. He looked over at the sleeping blonde, hmmm, what way to wake him up this morning? Sasori looked around the room. Hmmm. Decisions, decisions, decisions…Hmmm…He walked back into the bathroom, deciding on an old favourite method. He grabbed a cup and filled it with ice cold water, walking back into the bedroom and tipping it onto the sleeping blonde, rewarded by the usual bang when the blonde's forehead collided with the bottom of the top bunk. The blonde lay back down, rubbing his head where he had gained a bruise from continuously hitting the metal. He groaned and opened his eyes at the smirking Sasori.

"Danna, can't you just shake me awake?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well I'm not going to start shouting this morning, to your disappointment." Sasori quirked an eyebrow and put out a hand to the blonde's forehead.

"Hmmm, maybe I should wake you up in a less cruel way, that bruise keeps getting darker."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hmmm." Sasori leaned down and kissed the purple mark.

"I can just kiss it better."

"Don't you have a cigarette to smoke, un?" Sasori shrugged.

"I'm trying to cut down."

"Whatever." Deidara stood up, stretching a little and then walking into the bathroom. Sasori smirked and opened the door to get the mail, this time there was only a letter with a black tip. Shit. That meant death. Sasori picked it up to see that it was addressed to Deidara. He thought for a few seconds before slipping the letter into his draw, he didn't want the blonde upset. He would give the letter to him after dinner.

7pm Deidara's POV

Deidara walked along with the rest of the Akatsuki, looking strangely at the puppet. He had been acting weird all day; he hadn't even tried to kiss him for over 8 hours!! Once they got into the room, Sasori immediately went and pulled something out of his draw. Deidara tilted his head in confusion as the red head held out a black tipped envelope to him. Deidara practically ripped the envelope to shred just to reach the letter.

'Dear Mister Iwa,

We regret to inform you that your little sister, Iwa Jiyuu, has passed away suddenly from unknown causes. Her funeral is on Monday at 4pm. Your parents will pick you up tomorrow at 3pm, one friend is allowed.

We are sorry for your tragic loss.'

Deidara walked over to the desk and calmly placed the note down on the table, a shadow loaming over his face.

"…"

"Deidara?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"How long?"

"…The message came this morning…"

"…"

"I'm sorry Deidara." Deidara turned around, a smile on his face, though tears were pouring from his eyes.

"Not your fault, un!!" Sasori walked towards Deidara and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay; you don't have to hold it in…" Deidara started sobbing, burying his head in the puppet's chest.

"W-Why? Why do p-people have to die, D-Danna, un?" Sasori stroked his blonde hair in an effort to comfort him.

Sasori's POV

"I thought art was fleeting?" Deidara didn't stop, he just cried harder. Well, that plan back fired. Sasori picked up the blonde and carried him up the ladder, laying on his side with the blonde still crying into his chest.

"Cry as much as you want." Sasori kissed the blonde lightly on his forehead, holding him tightly to his chest.

10pm

Sasori realised that the blonde's sobbing had stopped. He looked down to see that Deidara had cried himself to sleep. He kissed the blonde once more on the forehead and pulled the blankets around them both.

Something that dies as soon as it is born is pointless; Art is something that lasts the test of time, beautifully and gracefully. Like my puppets. Like myself. Like my love for you.

-

You should know how I like to end my chapters on a note to think about by now ^-^

Awww, DeiDei's lil sis died!! She was like 7

Her name Jiyuu actually means Freedom, sort of like how she came up with little escape plans for Deidara

…

Sorry if I got you sad T-T

Hopefully I made it up to you with a cuddly kawaii scene!!

Deidara- You killed my sister…and you made me into a little cry baby…Some fans are going to be pretty pissed off at you

Sasori- Yeah, but look at the bright side…umm…Some might not be?

…Wow…You suck at comforting people Sasori

Sasori- *depressed corner*

…I think I'm going insane…Oh well, INSANE PEOPLE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Deidara- …Anyway, Comments and Reviews will make next chapter come quicker

Flamers will go bang, un.


	7. Underneath an Apple Tree

DIGNITY LAUGH TIME!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Deidara- …Wow…You really are insane…

Oh well, this chapter was hard to write =.= Took me like the entire day!! Oh, and holidays are going to be over in like 2 days, though I will still try to update once a day!!

Sasori- Maybe if you were a bit slower, the plot would be better

…Anyway…Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, though I do own DeiDei's parents!!

-

Monday 11am Deidara's POV

…Have I woken up before Sasori? Well, I guess I should get as much sleep as possible before he wakes me up…Wait…

Deidara opened his eyes to find himself pulled against the puppet's chest. He was about to flip Sasori off the bed though before he got the chance, all the memories of last night came flooding back. He burst out into tears once more, waking the puppet up with his sobbing. Deidara felt Sasori's hand stroking his hair and the puppet give him a kiss on the forehead.

"D-Danna…You can *sniffle* come to the funeral…un…"

"Are you sure?" He felt the blonde nod against his chest. "Well, then we better get ready. I will take the message to the front desk and tell them while you have a shower."

"Okay, un." Sasori sat up, looking at the blonde's face which was red and puffy from crying. He kissed lightly down the blonde's jaw line, stopping on the blonde's soft lips. He held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back. He ruffled the blonde's hair, chuckling. Sasori turned and slid down the ladder, slipping on his Akatsuki cloak while grabbing the note and disappearing out the door.

Deidara rubbed his eyes, in an effort to stop crying. His little sister had been one of the only ones in all of Iwa who hadn't shunned him because of his hand mouths. He noticed the small desk sort of thing at the end of Sasori's bed. He scooted over to it, looking at the clock. 11:06am? They had missed art!! … And recess…And Science…Maths as well…In fact, Lunch had just started one minute ago. The puppet had let him sleep in; he even gave up art class just to be with him. His attention turned to the photo. He picked up the frame and looked and the three figures standing happily in it. The baby must have been Sasori, before he turned himself into a puppet…The two other people…must be his deceased parents…Deidara now knew how Sasori had felt when his parents had been killed…It hurt…badly…There was a knock at the door, to Deidara's surprise. Deidara stepped down the ladder and opened it, seeing that it was Tobi at the door.

"SEMPAI!!" Deidara suddenly found himself on the floor, thanks to Tobi's glomp.

"TOBI WAS SO WORRIED!! SEMPAI WASN'T IN CLASS AND TOBI WAS WORRIED SASORI HAD HURT SEMPAI!!! Sempai? Why are you crying? DID SASORI HURT YOU!?! TOBI WILL BE A GOOD BOY AND TAKE CARE OF SEMPAI!! TOBI WILL TAKE CARE OF SEMPAI, AND LOVE SEMPAI AND FEED SEMPAI EVE-" Tobi was suddenly picked up and held in mid air by a pissed off puppet.

"He. Is. Mine." Sasori gave Tobi a death glare and flung Tobi out the room. Sasori turned back to Deidara, smiling and outstretching a hand to help the blonde up. "You okay?" Deidara nodded and took the puppet's hand. "I thought that they might not believe me if you didn't come down with me." Deidara stood up nodding, slipped on his Akatsuki cloak and walked out the door behind the puppet.

"Shouldn't we help Tobi?"

"He will be fine; I didn't throw him that hard." Deidara nodded and they both walked on to the front desk.

2:54pm Sasori's POV

Sasori stood with Deidara leaning against him; the blonde didn't seem to care if anyone saw and seemed to want the human touch, even if the puppet was only half human. Sasori stroked the blonde's soft hair and kissed him once more on the forehead. They had to wear their Akatsuki cloaks to the funeral, those were the rules. A white car pulled up onto the curve and they both stood up. A woman wearing a black dress came out of the passenger door and wrapped her arms around Deidara, crying. The woman had blonde hair a shade lighter than Deidara's and wore her hair out of her face, unlike Deidara who always wore it covering one side of his face.

"OH DEIDEI!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" She said pulling back and looking at Deidara's cloak. "The I section cloaks looked different in the brochure.."

"I'm in the Aka- I mean A section."

"Oh, I thought you had changed?"

"I like being in the A section, the kids are cool."

"Honey, they are the bad kids. They might have a bad influence on you."

"Mum, this is my room mate, Sasori Akasuna." The woman looked over at the red head.

"I assure you that we are not that bad, Mrs Iwa, most of us are in A section because our parents thought it would be best."

"Is that what your parents did?" Deidara gulped. Sasori gave a soft smile, not suited to what he said.

"Both my parents were murdered. It's just me and my grandma." Sasori wanted to avoid the question of why he was in the Akatsuki section. He was happy when Deidara's mother just nodded and opened the door for them. Deidara hopped in first. Sasori was about to get in as well when he was pulled back by the woman.

"Listen, Mister Akasuna, I know all about you and the Kazekage, but you seem to make my DeiDei happy, so I wont hold it against you, but so much as speak badly to Deidara and it will be the last thing you ever do." She said it in a growl so Deidara didn't hear a word of it. Sasori gave her his usual bored look and a small nod, looks like Deidara's mother had done some research on the school. "Good then." She let go and allowed Sasori to enter the car. He sat next to Deidara and the door was shut behind him, almost catching his cloak in the door.

"What was that about, Danna, un?" Sasori smiled at Deidara.

"Just you're mother thanking me for being your friend."

"Sounds bout right, un." Deidara sighed and leaned his head against Sasori's shoulder.

"So Deidara, hows the school?" Sasori looked to see a man with black hair sitting in the drivers spot. Must be Deidara's dad.

"It's okay besides getting up at 6:15am just so I can have a shower and get to art class on time, un."

"Hmmm, I read that the art class was optional."

"It is, un. But I like art. Me and Sasori are the only ones that go, un."

"Well I'm sure you don't have to go _every_ morning."

"I like going, un." The man smiled and nodded, starting the car up. After a bit, Deidara finally spoke up.

"So, how did she die?"

"…She was murdered." Deidara's eye's widened with shock.

"B-By who?"

"We don't know…Here." Deidara's mother pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves. "Put these on." Sasori looked at Deidara's face, he looked like he was about to start crying again. He watched as Deidara outstretched a hand to take the gloves, but was stopped when Sasori gently grabbed his wrist and put the blonde's arm back down.

"He doesn't need gloves." There was venom in Sasori's words as he glared at Deidara's mother. "He is perfectly fine without them." The woman glared back at him but put the gloves back to where she had gotten them out of. She turned back around and looked out her car window instead.

"Thanks Danna…" Sasori smiled down at the blonde and ruffled his hair. He watched as Deidara gave a small yawn and sleepily closed his eyes.

3:45pm – Deidara's POV

Deidara awoke as the car pulled up to the location of the funeral. He looked out of his window, seeing lush gardens and trees. He gave a small smile; at least it was a nice place. The door opened and Sasori helped him out and onto the green grass. He smiled down at Deidara, such a nice smile. Both of them were led to the grave sight, it was a nice spot under an apple tree which seemed to sparkle. Jiyuu would have loved it. Deidara bit back the tears. They all stood around the coffin which was covered in flowers and a photograph of a little girl with short black hair. Deidara and his mother burst out crying at this, both of them flinging their arms around the closest person, mother with father and his own arms around Sasori.

Sasori looked at Mr Iwa with a look that seemed to say 'Is this okay?', Deidara's father giving a nod in response as he went to comforting his wife. Sasori looked down at the crying blonde, slipping his arms around him and kissing Deidara gently and lovingly on the forehead. He ran one hand through Deidara's soft blonde hair in an effort to comfort him. Deidara slowly quietened and turned his head to look at the coffin. He watched as it was slowly lowered into the grave, holding Sasori tightly as he did so. Sasori watched as well, continuing to stroke Deidara's hair softly. Deidara watched as the casket disappeared below the ground level.

"Rest in peace, sis."

4:15pm Sasori's POV

Sasori was sitting against the apple tree, the opposite side of the trunk to the grave. Deidara lay in his lap, head against the puppet's chest cavity, listening to the soft heart beat. Both of them could hear Deidara's parents talking, even though they were all the way on the little wooden bench that was sat up against a different tree.

"But he can't be with him!!"

"Honey, just look at them, they're so happy."

"I won't let my son go out with a guy!!"

"I don't see anything wrong with it, what's wrong with them being in love?"

"It's just not natural. Besides, we won't get any grand children if he does."

"Honey, my decision is final."

"So you're just going to let him throw his life away?!"

"So you believe that being in love with someone is just throwing your life away?"

"No, honey, you know I love you and I don't think I've thrown my life away!!"

"Good. Then it is end of discussion."

"But he KILLED someone!!" Sasori felt Deidara tense up a bit. Sasori kissed him on the forehead and continued to stroke his hair.

"You read the papers; it was in self defence, which is the only reason why he isn't in jail." Sasori felt Deidara relax a little.

"He still is a killer; I don't want him going out with our son!!"

"He may be our son, but he isn't our toy. He is free to love who he wants. Now that that is final, we should go." Sasori heard the soft trudge of shoes on grass and he looked up to see Deidara's father. "Come on boys, its time you got back to school." He spoke with a smile. Sasori gave a soft smile back and helped Deidara up.

5:07pm Deidara's POV

Deidara's dad pulled up at the school gates. The car trip had been quiet, no one really wanting to talk. Sasori got out the car, holding the door open for Deidara. Before Deidara got out, he was stopped by his dad.

"Oh, Deidara, we found this note for you in Jiyuu's room…Here." Deidara was handed an envelope which had 'DeiDei' written in different coloured crayons. Deidara gave a faint smile and nodded.

"Thanks, un." Deidara hopped out the car and Sasori closed the door behind him.

"See ya later, DeiDei." His dad spoke, though his mother stayed quiet. Deidara didn't care, he hated his mother, his dad had been his parental figure through out his life, he had not minded about Deidara's hand mouths either. Oh well. Deidara and Sasori both waved as the car drove away and walked back through the gates.

"Your dad is cool but I believe that your mother belongs in here more than you do." Deidara gave a soft laugh.

"I agree, un." Both walked in through the front door and up to their room, Deidara holding the message close to his side.

-

Oooo what's in the letter ^O^ I know but you gotta wait till next chapter to find out!!

Deidara- Don't worry peoples if you're actually reading this, I have no idea either

Sasori- I don't WANT to know what the Authoress has running through her head .

…Anyway, Comments/Reviews will make next chapter come quicker!!

Flames will make me type in slow motion!!


	8. Whats up, Deidara?

Hello peoples ^-^ Hows life? … Well that wasn't very specific!!! …What did you call me? … Oh really? I was way off XD

Deidara- …It's official, she has gone insane

Little Bunny Foo Foo

Hopping through the forest

Scoopin' up the field mice

Beat 'em on the head!

Then the Evil Fairy came and said:

'Little Bunny Foo Foo

I don't wanna see you

Scoopin' up the field mice

Beat 'em on the head!

I'll give you 3 chances,

And if you don't behave, I will…MAKE SASORI DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!! BUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sasori- …Okay then…Disclaimer: AkatsukiMemberWoolfy does not own anything to do with naruto…what? Ive run out of funny things to say…Read on if you feel like it

-

Wednesday 6pm Deidara's POV

Deidara sat on his bed, looking at the envelope in his hands. He hadn't worked up the courage to open it. What if it was a suicide note? What if it was from the murderer?

BE STRONG DEIDARA!! YOU WONT KNOW UNTIL YOU OPEN IT!!

Deidara turned it around and opened the back. He slipped out a folded piece of paper. Slowly he pulled on the edges, slowly opening it up. It was a drawing. In the corner was written 'Escape Plan B.' Deidara was shocked at the picture. It was the same as the first one, but with a twist. Instead of just Deidara on the bird, there were 10 figures. Deidara stared at awe, recognising each figure's features. All the members of Akatsuki stood, the black cloaks baring the Akatsuki clouds. …How…How had his sister…known about them? He hadn't written to her about them…She hadn't visited him…Heck, his own mother had thought he was in I section!! But the picture stared up at him, proof that his sister had known…Tears ran down his eyes once more. He looked up when he heard the door opening, seeing Sasori walking into the room.

"Hi DeiDei." He kissed Deidara on the cheek lightly. "So what was in the letter?" He sat down next to Deidara, looking at the picture. The puppet gave a small chuckle and pointed to figure standing next to Deidara. "Hey, theres me."

"Danna, I never told her anything about the school or the Akatsuki. I haven't even spoken to her since I said good bye the day I came…"

"She probably looked up the A section on the school website."

"…But-" Sasori kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Not everything in the world has an explanation, DeiDei."

"Yeah, like why you don't smell like smoke." Deidara stood up and placed the picture on his desk, which was now cluttered with school work, sculptures and stationary. "I will hang it up later, un." He sighed and lay down on his bed, head in Sasori's lap. Sasori gently stroked his hair as he always did to comfort the blonde.

"I decided I'm giving up smoking." The blonde gave a faint nod. "Hey, DeiDei?"

"Yes, un?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me?"

"…"

"DeiDei?"

"I'd love to, un." Sasori smiled, leaning down and giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, we should get to dinner before all the good food is eaten." Deidara gave a faint smile and a nod before sitting up.

Friday 2pm English Sasori's POV

Instead of their usual teacher, Mr Hatake, a blonde woman walked into the room. Sasori had the same thought as everyone else.

Wow, she has big boobs.

The woman placed her books down on the desk before pulling down the projection screen.

"Good evening students, I am Tsunadae. I'm here to teach you Sex Ed." A blush broke out on some of the students faces, including Tobi's, Zetsu's, Kisame's and even Deidara's.

"Miss Boobnadae, I think we all fucking know how to fucking have sex, all of us are at least fucking 18!!"

"Ah, the little wimp with Tourette syndrome."

"I DO NOT FUCKING HAVE TOURETTE SYNDROME!!! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING WIMPY, BITCH!?!" The girl gave a laugh.

"Anyway, I'm here to show you this sex video."

"Miss, the only straight people in the class is Pein and myself. Is it really necessary?"

"So you're the only straight people in the class?"

"You got a problem with that, old lady?" Kakuzu put his arm around Hidan. The teacher glared at the class.

"I don't care about who you like to sleep with, you have to watch this video, it's the school policy." The lady pressed the play button on the DVD player and sat down at the desk with a sigh.

One Video Later

Sasori stood up as soon as the bell went, mumbling about a waste of a period. Everyone else seemed to agree.

"Well, now I'm fucking horny!!"

"Fine, come on Hidan."

"I already knew where babies come from."

"That video wasn't that kinky."

"Tobi doesn't understand."

"I beat that guy, hands down."

"Zzz.z..ZZz…ZZz"

"I've seen worse." Sasori shrugged, looking down at the blonde. Every one had already left the room, including the lame excuse for a teacher. "Well, DeiDei?"

"…"

"Come on."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"…Sorry, un…"

"Sigh, it's not like anyone can see through the cloaks." The blonde gave a blushing nod and stood up.

"We'll deal with it back at the room." Sasori picked up both their books and they headed back to their dorm room.

3:07pm Deidara's POV

Deidara was the first to enter their room, immediately rushing to his bed and burying his face in the pillow. He felt Sasori sit down on the bed next to him and run his hand up the blonde's back.

"I've never had to jack off before, un!!"

"Hmmm. I have an idea." Deidara looked up at him.

"What?"

"We could always have sex."

"NO DANNA!!" Deidara pushed Sasori off the bed. The puppet picked himself up off the floor, dusting imaginary dust from his cloak and turning to face the blonde.

"Okay then." He gave Deidara a kiss on the cheek and climbed up the ladder to sit on his own bunk.

Deidara puffed out his cheeks. Sasori just HAD to of said THAT, didn't he?

-

I'm so evil that I'm ending the chapter there!! Fear my evilness of evil!!

Deidara- …

Sasori- …

…Just a little?

Sasori and Deidara- *Shake heads*

…Meanies, anyway, I'm sure you can figure out what's coming next chapter =.= I apologise in advance if the next chapter is not done tomorrow, I have a speech to write for English that is due on Monday

Sasori- Reviews and Comments will be loved, Flames will be yawned at


	9. Whatever is Wanted

Okay peoples, some people have been wondering about my characterisation for Sasori, I don't mind people saying bad stuff though and it gives me a reason to explain. Some people said about how Sasori is really just a normal person, except that he is a puppet. I did this on purpose!!

Deidara- Sure you did

Truly!! The sort of moral of this stor-

Sasori- There's a moral?

…Sort of

Sasori- That's it, I'm out of here

GET BACK HERE!! Anyway, the thing is that this is a School of Freaks, though the only thing that makes them freaks are physical features and problems which can't be helped…If that makes any sense…

Deidara- What she is trying to say is that we all have normal personalities and that.

Though Sasori's personality has a few key features that are similar to the actually anime Sasori, like how he is sort of rushing their relationship, He doesn't like to be kept waiting or keep others waiting!! But don't forget, the story isn't finished yet!! There are still some things about the character's personalities which haven't been bought into the light!! Here's some thing you may not have really noticed but Sasori is only nice to Deidara, Konan, Pein, Kisame and Kakuzu. Seen when Tobi glomped Deidara, how possessive Sasori was!!

Sasori- …Anyway, Disclaimer- Doesn't own Naruto, Etcetera, so on and so forth, you know the drill.

-

Sasori's POV

Sasori lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Now, he wasn't looking for sex in his relationship with Deidara, he didn't see the point in just wanting to be with someone for sex. He wanted what ever the blonde wanted. Speaking of the blonde…

"Danna?" Sasori sat up and looked at the blonde who now stood on the ladder.

"Hn?" He gave the blonde's red flushed face a soft smile.

"…un…I don't want to have sex but…Can we just cuddle?"

"Of course, Dei." Sasori smiled and pulled Deidara into his lap, lying back down with the blonde pressed against his chest. "You know, we can take care of your little problem without having sex."

"…I'd like that, un…" Sasori sat up and rolled on top of Deidara and kissed him.

Deidara's POV

Deidara felt a bit uncomfortable under the larger boy, though he was distracted from this when he was kissed on the lips. Deidara was somewhat shocked when he felt Sasori nibble on his lower lip, begging for entrance. Deidara hesitantly opened his mouth, moaning when he felt the red heads tongue enter his mouth and start exploring. The puppet had never taken a kiss beyond a peck before, not including the one time with his hand mouth…Deidara loved it. Their tongues fought for dominance, the red head winning over the submissive blonde. Deidara felt Sasori's fingers undoing the clasps of his pants. He also felt the puppet stroke his hard member, moaning into Sasori's mouth once more. The red head pulled away from his lips and started kissing the blonde's neck.

"Mmmm, my little Dei, you're so cute. I could just eat you up." Deidara moaned at the puppet's tongue movements on his skin and as he was once more stroked from base to tip.

"Ngh, Danna, unnnn~" The red hair smirked and moved down to the blonde's cock, running his tongue over the tip, rewarded with a louder moan from Deidara. Sasori took his manhood in and started twisting his tongue over the tip, causing more moans of pleasure to erupt from the blonde's soft pinkish lips. Sasori felt two hands entangle themselves in his hair, pushing his head down to take more of him in. Sasori smirked and started humming, causing the blonde to cry out in ecstasy. It wasn't long till the blonde cried/moaned his name and released into his mouth. The red head swallowed and gave the blonde a smile.

"There. Problem solved." Sasori looked at the blonde's red blushed face. Deidara was panting and had little beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Da…nna…I want…more~"

"Hn?"

"Fuck me, un~" Sasori quirked an eyebrow. The puppet moved up to the blonde's face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Are you sure my little DeiDei?" In answer he was pulled into a passionate kiss. He deepened it, massaging the blonde's tongue with his own. They both pulled away to pull the other's shirt off. As soon as both tops had been thrown across the room, they returned to kissing. As Sasori kissed him, he pulled the blonde's pants and boxers off, throwing them off the bed. He felt the blonde's fingers ripping off his own pants and letting them fall onto the ground below the bunk bed. Sasori grounded their erections together, both of them letting out a moan. Sasori kissed the blonde gently on his cheek and bought three fingers to Deidara's mouth. "Suck." The blonde took his digits in and sucked on them eagerly. Sasori stared down at the blonde's blushing face with a smirk. He was truly a work of art. He pulled his fingers out of Deidara's mouth once he deemed them lubricated enough and immediately put one into the blonde's heat. Deidara gave a small cry of pain.

"Danna, not so rough, un!!"

"Sorry, Dei. Just try to relax." Deidara gave a small nod. Sasori leaned down and locked lips with the bishie once more, distracting him for when he entered the other two fingers. The blonde yelped into his mouth and bit the red head's lower lip. Sasori pulled back, running his tongue over his lip which was now a bit swollen. "You okay, Dei? We can stop if you wa-"

"NO!!!" Sasori was pulled back down into another passionate kiss. Sasori smiled seductively into the blonde's lips. He started to stretch the blonde's heat, earning a moan when he caressed Deidara's prostate. He pulled his fingers out, the blonde letting a whine of protest slip into his mouth. Sasori continued to kiss the blonde, thrusting his manhood into his heat. Deidara screamed into the red head's mouth and tears fell down his face. Sasori pulled away and started kissing the tears away. "D-Danna!! It hurts!!"

"Don't worry my little DeiDei, I promise it will get better." The red head waited for the blonde to adjust, signalled by the blonde squirming beneath him. Sasori pulled mostly out of the blonde, suddenly thrusting back in. The blonde let out a moan as the red head continued to thrust in and out of his heat. Deidara let out a scream of pleasure when Sasori suddenly slammed into his prostate.

"D-Do that a-again, unnnn~" Deidara had a trail of drool trailing down his lips. Sasori was fixated by the blonde's deliciously begging face, crimson blushed with beads of gleaming sweat. "D-Danna?" Sasori shook his head to clear his thoughts, he hadn't realised that he had been transfixed with the blonde's beauty. He thrust back in suddenly, once more hitting the blonde's prostate. Both of them let out cries of pleasure.

"Your so tight~" Sasori smirked and thrust back in to the blonde's heat.

"DANNA!!!" The blonde released onto both of their stomachs, vision impaired for a good few seconds. The hot walls clenched around Sasori's manhood, driving him over the edge. Sasori cried out in pleasure and cummed inside the blonde. Deidara curled his toes at the feelings of the red head's seed being released inside of him. Sasori lay down on top of the blonde, not bothering to pull out. He kissed the blonde repeatedly all over the red blushed face, stopping to kiss him on the blonde's drool coated lips. He slipped his tongue between them and explored the blonde's sweet tasting mouth.

"I love you, Dei. I love you so much." Sasori smiled down at the blonde, who was still blushing and coated in a thin layer of sweat. He looked so beautiful.

"…S-Sasori…Your…Crushing…Me…unnn.." Sasori quickly pulled out of the blonde and lay down next to him. Deidara rolled over and laid his head on the puppet's chest cavity, listening to the slow beating of the heart inside. "I love you too, Saso-" The blonde fell asleep before he could finish the sentence. Sasori smiled down at the blonde…His blonde…He pulled the blankets over the both of them and fell into a blissful sleep as well.

-

END OF CHAPTER!!

Deidara- …You're kidding me…

Nope ^-^

Deidara- I have a question

…What?

Deidara- How come it took you 3 days, AND IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET!?!

…Several reasons, School has started again, I am slow when it comes to writing smut, and I really didn't want to keep the nice people waiting for much longer.

Sasori- …That still doesn't make much sense

…It's not my fault T-T

Deidara- …Ummm…Sasori, you end the chapter

Sasori- Will Do. Comments/Reviews are always loved

Flames will be turned into monsters and used to eat you.


	10. NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Erro peoples and aliens of the world ^O^

Deidara- Aliens?

You never know =3

Sasori- …Okay…

Anyway, I apologise for all my lack of updating, its just that school is a real pain in the ass, etc. Anyway, Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto don't belong to me, and that makes me sad

-

Thursday 11:26am Sasori's POV

"Danna?" Sasori's eyes flickered open and he smiled down at the blonde. Looks like they had missed classes again…Oh well. Sasori kissed the drowsy Deidara on the forehead.

"Yes, my little DeiDei?"

"My ass hurts."

"Ah, sorry about that." Sasori kissed him several more times.

"And I need to have a shower, un."

"I have an idea, why don't we take a bath?"

"Danna!! I don't want to have bath sex!!"

"I never said sex. I don't want to do anything that you don't want to, Dei." Deidara relaxed. Sasori sat up and climbed down the ladder, waiting for the blonde at the bottom. Deidara tried to sit up, but he couldn't.

"Ahhh…Danna? I can't get up, un…" Sasori quirked an eyebrow. Shit, hope he hadn't been too rough on the blonde's ass last night. Sasori climbed back up the ladder and lifted the blonde down, bridal style.

"Sorry, I guess I was a bit too rough."

"I know, and it was amazing." The blonde nuzzled his face into the puppet's bare chest. Sasori smiled down at the still naked blonde and carried him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as was habit. The red head placed him in the bathtub and started running the water. Deidara turned the handles so he could get the right temperature he liked, warm though a little hot. Once the tub was full, the puppet turned off the taps and climbed in the tub behind the blonde. Sasori grabbed the shower extension, turning the water on for it and rinsing the blonde's hair. Once Deidara's hair was wet, he put in shampoo, lovingly massaging it into the blonde locks before rinsing it out with the shower extension. He quickly shampooed his own red hair, rinsing quickly so he could return his attention back to Deidara. He grabbed the sponge and soap, lathering it up and started washing the blonde's back.

Deidara's POV

Deidara managed to stare at the red head behind him without his notice. He now got a good look at the puppet's naked body. He had a wooden body and limbs, excluding hands, feet, heart, head and…holy shit…NO WONDER HE WASN'T ABLE TO WALK!! HOW HAD THAT THING EVEN FITTED INSIDE OF HIM!?!

"I love you DeiDei."

"I love you too, un." Deidara smiled at the red head, turning his head back to face the shower wall as Sasori rinsed the soap from his back.

Meanwhile in the Lunch Room; Hidan's POV (surprised?)

"So, where do you think Sasori and Deidara are? I hope Sasori hasn't lost another room mate."

"Oh please, the only fucking thing both of them have lost is their fucking virginity."

"…You mean?"

"Yeah, we could hear the blonde's fucking screams and moans from our room, couldn't we Kuzu?"

"Yeah." Kakuzu wasn't really listening to the conversation, busily counting his money.

"Either Deidara is a fucking pussy, or Sasori is serious fucking skilled…Maybe even more skilled than you Kakuzu…" Hidan gave a sly smile and watched eagerly as Kakuzu stopped counting his money and looked at him.

"What was that?"

"Maybe I should swap room mates with Sasori, and then maybe he would fuck me like that."

"I'm better in bed than that puppet."

"Really? Why don't you remind me?"

"Okay then, I'm game. Konan, tell the teacher we're not going to be at class." The blue haired girl nodded and both Kakuzu and Hidan stood up. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's wrist and the jashinist was pulled along after him. They made it to the Akatsuki hallway when Hidan got an idea.

"Hey Kuzu? Can we go see how Blondie and the Fucker are?" Kakuzu thought for a few seconds.

"I guess. I have a spare key for their room."

"Where the fuck did you get that?"

"I swiped it from his 3rd room mate before they were put into that ambulance."

"Fuck dude, I'm not even going to ask why." Kakuzu shrugged and the duo made their way over to the door with the scorpion and bird on. Kakuzu slipped in the key and unlocked the door. Inside, they found the two Akatsuki members cuddled up together, sleeping on the bottom bunk. "Dude, THAT'S SO FUCKING CUTE!!!" Kakuzu face palmed himself as the two sleeping teenagers were awoken by the immortal's shouting.

11:34am Deidara's POV

Deidara lazily opened his eyes.

"What, un?" He yawned and sat up, Sasori doing the same. He looked over to see Hidan and Kakuzu standing in their room. "WHAT THE HELL, UN?!"

"What? We wanted to see how you were doing."

"More importantly, we wanted to fucking see how Blondie was after last night!!" A crimson blush broke out over Deidara's face.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT LAST NIGHT, UN!?!"

"Dude, we fucking live in the room next to you, you're too fucking loud."

"HOW COME YOU CAN HEAR US DOING IT WHEN WE CANT EVEN HEAR WHEN YOU'RE AT IT!?!"

"You can't hear us?"

"I can." Deidara looked at Sasori.

"Why can you hear them but I can't, un?"

"Most members of Akatsuki have better hearing than most people, you're still pretty new to the group, but I'm sure you will catch up." Deidara nodded, sort of pouting.

"So what's with the whole cuddly thing?"

"…I can't walk, un…" The immortal burst out laughing.

"HE CAN'T FUCKING WALK!!!! THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!! NICE GOING PUPPET FUCKER!!!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, I remember a certain someone else's first time where he couldn't even sit up for about 2 days." Deidara burst out laughing at that.

"THAT'S NONE OF THEIR BUSINESS YOU FUCKER!!!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to fucking punish you, I've been fucking uke for too long!! Prepare your ass, Kuzu!!" Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's cloak collar and pulled him out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"…Well, that was weird, un."

"I promise I will never be that rough with you, DeiDei." Sasori nibbled on the blonde's ear lovingly. Deidara giggled a bit and kissed Sasori on the lips.

"Oh, but it was so nice when you were rough." Sasori chuckled and Deidara rested against Sasori's chest. Sasori lay them both back down and wrapped his arms around Deidara. Both fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

-

Ahhh…Sorry for such a short chapter, I haves to go out for dinner ^-^" Anyway, hope you likey!!

Sasori- why do you always say that?

…Its just something I say…

Deidara- …Anyway, Comments/Reviews are aweasome. And Flames? Pfft, Good Luck.


	11. What are your intentions with my bro?

Greetings peoples of the world ^-^

Deidara- …This…took you…a week…HOW THE HELL CAN IT TAKE YOU A WEEK!?!

…My sister keeps stealing my laptop, though on Tuesday as a birthday present, my parents have gotten her her own laptop, so she wont be on mine for much longer ^O^

Sasori- Good.

I know its good…

Sasori- …Anyway, Disclaimer- Characters belong to Kishimoto, words such as laced, crimson, emerged and bird belong to the dictionary people.

Oh, and I going to do a warning for the peoples of deviant art. Ahem.

Warning: Contains Swears, a few sexual refrenses, I would probably rate this chapter M 15+ (Weird seeing as Im NOT EVEN 15 YET!!! *emo corner* Though I will be in December ^-^) and also a pretty long flashback/dream sequence thingy which is some what weird and confusing…Yeah…Read on if you feel like it.

-

Friday Lunch Time Deidara's POV

"Where's, Kakuzu, un?"

"He can't get up."

"So you just left him alone?"

"DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING SOUND LIKE THE BAD GUY!! HE LEFT ME AFTER HE FIRST DID IT TO MY ASS!!! I'm just re doing the fucking favour."

"...Thanks for staying with me yesterday, Danna, I'm glad I love you and not someone like Hidan and Kakuzu…" Deidara was sitting on the puppet's lap, Sasori's arms wrapped around his waist and the blonde's head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry; I would never leave you, Dei."

"Can I grab something to eat?" Sasori chuckled.

"Of course." Sasori relinquished the blonde's waist from his grip. Deidara smiled and got up, walking to the self serve area.

Now, Sasori wasn't the only one who had noticed the blonde's attractiveness. A lot of the girls, and even some of the guys, had enormous crushes on the blonde. Though, they were smart and kept away from Deidara, deeming him as 'Sasori's Property', though…Not all of them were smart enough…

"Hey Deidara." Deidara turned around to see a boy similar to Itachi wearing a Konoha cloak.

"Un? Do I know you?"

"You don't know who I am? I thought everyone at this school knew who I was. I'm only the most popular guy in the whole of Konoha Section. The great and sexy, Uchiha Sasuke."

"…Do you know that your name sounds like Sasgay?"

"…I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, you're Deidara Iwa, if I am not mistaken."

"Yeah, un. Your point?"

"My point? Well, I guess I will skip right to the point since you're so hasty. Imp going to take you to the prom next week."

"No thanks, un. I already have a date." Sasuke chuckled.

"Listen, I am a rich kid, the least freakish at this entire school, intelligent, handsome, sexy and popular. I wasn't asking. You are coming to the prom with me."

"I said I'm not going with you." The Uchiha smirked and moved his face only an inch away from Deidara's.

"I'm sure I can persuade you other wise." Sasuke moved closer, about to lock lips with Deidara. Deidara closed his eyes, he wanted to move, but he was scared still. The lips never touched his. He felt the presence disappear from before him and heard a loud crash. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke being tossed once more, this time into the tables where the other children sat.

"BACK OFF!! He's mine…" Sasori stood next to Deidara, giving a growl at the Uchiha. Deidara looked at Sasori to see a purple cord with a spike on the end protruding through the Akatsuki cloak. Deidara stared as it recoiled back behind the black material. Deidara was suddenly pulled into a kiss with the puppet. His heart fluttered. He suddenly felt the red head nibbling on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Deidara opened up his mouth, feeling the tongue enter and explore. Deidara's hands snaked their way around Sasori's neck, deepening the kiss. They both pulled away and looked at the other students who filled up the rest of the cafeteria. The room was silent, everyone staring at them. Some of the girls even had nose bleeds. Deidara's blush deepened in embarrassment, shocked when he was suddenly pulled against the red head's chest in a hug. He managed to look up at Sasori's glare towards their audience. "Deidara is mine. Any of you touch him and you are as good as dead." Sasori growled at them. After a few awkward minutes the talking resumed.

"Danna?" Sasori looked down at the blonde with a light smile.

"Yes my little Dei?"

"You're really possessive." Sasori chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, you're worth fighting for." Deidara gave a warm smile and buried his head back into the puppet's chest. They stayed like that for about a minute before pulling apart and walking back to the Akatsuki table.

Tuesday 4am Sasori's POV

Sasori lay in bed, the blonde asleep in his arms. Ever since Wednesday the blonde refused to sleep in his own bed. Sasori didn't mind though, Deidara was so adorable when he slept, not that he wasn't adorable when he was awake either.

Why do you have to be so cute anyway? No matter how many times I threaten, bash and warn that Sasuke jerk, he continuously tries to make a move on Deidara. _My_ Deidara. That Bastard. Why can't I just kill him?

But If I kill him then I will get locked up, the only reasons I'm not in jail for killing the Kazekage was because I was 16 at the time and it was in self defence…Sasori remembered the day where he had killed the Kazekage, the day where he had gotten raped…

3 years ago

Sasori lay in bed awake. His room mate had yet to come back yet. Might as well wait for him instead of getting woken when he comes back any way. The minutes ticked by.

…Well…This is boring…What to do…Maybe I should just try to get to sleep…

Sasori continued to stare up at the bottom of the top bunk.

Sigh, why didn't he get invited to the party? Because its seniors only, idiot.

Sasori blinked, about to try to get some sleep when the door almost silently creaked open. Sasori sat up.

"How was the party, sempai?" He gave a smile at the Kazekage. Sasori had always been a friendly kid, didn't mind waiting, always happy. But that would soon change. Sasori watch as his room mate closed the door behind him and walked slowly and silently to the red head's bottom bunk. Sasori tilted his head. What was h-. Sasori's thoughts were suddenly cut short when he was suddenly pinned down, his room mate over him with a deadly smirk plastered on his face. Sasori's shock only grew when the older man crashed their lips together. Kage forced his tongue into the younger one's mouth. Sasori tasted Alcohol. His room mate had been drinking, which meant that there was no telling what he would do to him. Sasori suddenly felt his shirt being ripped off, his mind slower than usual as he was starved of oxygen. The seniors lips were pulled away from Sasori's. Sasori breathed in, in need of air. The blanket's were ripped off the bed and Sasori starred with horror at the 19 year old who had stripped himself. He was at a loss for words. Not that he had the chance to say anything anyway before he blacked out.

…Where am I?

_Danna~_

Who's there?

_What's wrong Sasori Danna?_

Sasori Danna?

_Nothing is wrong my little Dei._

What? That voice sounded like his…But who was Dei? What had happened anyway? He had been in his room…Kazekage had come back…Then he was pinned…Then he was here…Where was here?

_I love you, Danna._

_I love you too, Deidara._

…I'm so confused…

Sasori looked around the darkness, searching for a source of the voices. He saw something in the distance. He walked towards it…It…It was a door…The number above it read 5. Carved into the wood were a scorpion and a bird. Sasori put his hand on the wood, feeling the carved out groves. As he touched the door, it swung open suddenly. Before him were a grave and a large tree. But he wasn't alone. Upon the stone sat a girl, quite young looking, probably under the age of 10.

"Hello?"

"Hello there." The girl smiled at him.

"Um, do you know where I am?"

"Silly, you're in my dream!!"

"How can I be in someone else's dream?" The girl scratched her head and shrugged.

"I don't know. I usually dream a dream of being in this spot. It's a very beautiful spot, don't you think? It's reserved just for me!!" She stood up off the stone and pointed to the writing on it.

Here lies Jiyuu Iwa.

Was Sasori talking to a ghost? Sasori heard more voices, different from the ones who had spoken earlier.

"Good. Then it is end of Discussion."

"But he KILLED someone!!"

Who were they talking about?

"You read the papers; it was in self defence, which is the only reason why he isn't in jail."

"He still is a killer; I don't want him going out with our son!!"

"He may be our son, but he isn't our toy. He is free to love who he wants. Now that that is final, we should go."

Sasori turned his head to look at the bickering couple. He had never seen them before.

"Who are they?"

"They're my parents. They're mean; they don't talk to me in my dreams. Neither does my brother. This is the first time you have spoken to me in one of my dreams as well."

"Have we met?"

"No, but for some reason you're always in this dream, with my brother. In fact if the timing is the same as usual, you will appear from behind this tree in about a minute or so."

"Come on boys, time you got back to school." Sasori heard rummaging coming from behind the tree. He saw two figures emerge. One was a figure with striking red hair, exactly the same colour as his own, except longer. The other had soft blonde hair and was pretty slim. Both figures wore black cloaks with clouds on. Sasori knew those as the A section uniform. Sasori stared as the 4 people walked to a white car. The red head held the door open for the blonde. Just before the figure was about to join the blonde, he looked up, staring right at Sasori. Sasori stared into the mud brown eyes.

"Danna~"

What emotions lurked in them? Sasori could see knowledge, depth, pain, love, even a hint of confusion was seen in the two brown orbs. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"What's wrong Sasori Danna?"

The older version of Sasori blinked, snapping himself out of his trance and gave a faint smile, softening his look to the image that wasn't there.

"Nothing is wrong my little Dei." He slipped into the car behind the blonde, pulling him close into a cuddle.

"I love you, Danna."

"I love you too, Deidara."

The younger Sasori watched the car leave.

"I always wondered what he stared at before they left." Sasori looked back at the little girl. "I hope that you will decide to talk me again in another dream. I'd like to find out more about you and your intentions with my brother." The girl giggled. The world flashed to darkness.

Sasori came back to reality, screaming at the pain the other male applied to his ass as he slammed in to him. The next thing Sasori knew there was a gasp above him and something warm spluttering over him. Sasori opened his eyes…Blood…That's what had spluttered over his puppet body…He pushed the body off of him. He sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass. He saw that he had subconsciously pierced the guy through the heart with his stomach coil. He watched as the light of life disappeared from the older male. A black shadow crossed Sasori's face. He stood up and slipped his clothes back on, along with his Iwagakure section cloak. He opened and closed his room door and walked up a row of stairs. He knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in."

Sasori walked into the principles office. She looked at him, probably staring at the few drops of blood on Sasori's cheek.

"Sasori?"

Sasori looked at her. There was no happiness in his face. In fact, no emotions were imminent. Just a bored expression laced with crimson blood.

"Excuse me. I've killed my room mate."

The way he said it, it was if he had said something obvious like "Its night time.", instead of saying that he was now a murderer.

End of Flash Back

Sasori looked at the blonde. No matter how annoying that Sasgay got, he wouldn't kill him. If he killed him, then he would be locked up, never to see his precious Deidara ever again. Sasori remembered the dream he had had when he had blacked out. He hadn't dreamed that dream again in particular since that night, though he had frequently dreamed of the little girl. Sasori told her about the Akatsuki members and the girl always listened. Sasori looked across the room to the picture hanging up; the one Deidara's sister had drawn of all the members of Akatsuki. The girl from his dreams had definitely been Deidara's sister. Looks like she had remembered what he told in dreams. That, Deidara, was the reason your sister knew of the Akatsuki. Maybe one day I will tell you that. Sasori kissed the sleeping blonde on the forehead. Or maybe I won't, why confuse your cute little mind with such logic? Sasori closed his eyes. Maybe the girl would be in his dreams tonight, asking as she always did "What are your intentions with my brother?" followed by her laugh. No…She wont be in any of my dreams anymore…ever...Sasori drifted off to sleep. Tonight his dreams were laced with pictures of a certain blonde bishie. He smiled in his sleep. He liked this dream more.

-

Wow, longest chapter yet ^O^

Sasori- Pretty good seeing as this chapter completely lacked a plot

*shrugs* Anyway, to those who don't understand the things

Ahem

Sasori has flashback of the night where he killed the Kazekage

Turns out that Kazekage raped him (I know, im evil)

Sasori blacked out and then goes into a dream sequence

He dreams about the events of chapter 7, strange since he had the dream sequence 3 years ago

Talking to Deidara's Sister who is now dead

Wakes up and kills Kazekage

Goes to principle and says how he killed Kazekage

Saying about how he usually dreamed himself talking to her

Says how that was the reason why the girl knew about all the Akatsuki members for the drawing

Having a dream about Deidara

Etc, Etc.

Sasori- Wow, 7 pages summed up in 11 lines…

Oh shut it

Deidara- Don't be mean to my Sasori Danna!!

…anyway…Ummm…Yeah, I really don't have anything else to say…Umm…Hope you likey, reviews/comments are loves and Flames are okay as long as their constructive, im just going to laugh if someone comments 'You suck', that's _really_ constructive!!

OH!!! And also peoples, ive done a painting of Sasori's painting in the second chapter with the scorpion and the bird = D Here the link- .com/art/Sasori-s-Painting-2-141292542

Except Sasori is pro at painting so it is like a billion times better than mine XD Anyway, hope you likey!! Sozzy for late updating!!


	12. A Blindfold, a Moan and a Favour?

Sozzy for all my lack of updating, I try to be faster ^-^"

A shortish chapter, sozzy, I ran out of things to write, before you say it, I don't have writers block, Its just I have the next chapter planned, etc ^-^

Hope you likey!!

-

Wednesday 5pm Deidara's POV

Deidara sat on his bed, staring at the back of Sasori's head, who was sitting at his desk working on a puppet. Deidara glared at the red hair.

One. Whole. Week….It had been a week since he and Sasori had done it, and Deidara felt needy. WHY DIDN'T THE PUPPET TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM?! Maybe it was the blonde's fault!! What if he hadn't been up to the puppet's standards in bed!? BUT IT HAD BEEN HIS FIRST TIME!! HE HAD EVEN BEEN UKE!!

"Danna?"

The red head placed the tool he had been using on the desk and turned to face the blonde, smiling gently.

"Hn?"

"Ahh…Well…." Deidara twiddled his thumbs and a blush broke out over his face. "Can we…Umm…You know…"

Sasori blinked at the blonde; sort of cutely…this made Deidara all the more needy.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Sasori put a finger to his own chin, looking at the ceiling as if in deep thought.

"QUIT TEASING ME, DANNA!!" Sasori chuckled and looked at the blonde once more, a seductive smirk now on his lips…Okay, forget being needy, Deidara was officially Hard.

"Say it Deidara." He got up and walked to the blonde, softly holding Deidara chin and tilting his head to meet their eyes. The red head's cedar breath wafted over Deidara's face. Deidara's heart fluttered.

"I…I want…I want you t-to…OH JUST HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME, UNNN~!!!!" Deidara flung himself at the puppet, knocking them both onto the floor in a passionate kiss. Both tongues fought for dominance, Sasori winning as usual. They pulled away after about a minute and the puppet scooped up the blonde, placing him gently onto the bottom bunk bed..

"On one condition, my little DeiDei brat." Sasori removed his own Akatsuki Cloak, chucking it to the side. Deidara gave him a suspicious look.

"What condition, un?" Sasori smiled and moved to one of his draws, pulling out a pitch black piece of cloth…A Blindfold…Oh shit… "Danna? W-What are y-you going to do w-with that?..." Sasori walked back to the bottom bunk, the evil smirk still dancing on his seductive lips.

"Isn't it obvious, DeiDei?" He chuckled and got on the bed, standing on all fours over the blonde bishie. Deidara whimpered when the red head tied the blindfold around his eyes, the world going black to the blonde.

"Daaaannnnaaa!! I can't see a thiiiinnnngggg~!!" he whined.

"That's the whole point." Deidara felt Sasori pull his cloak and shirt off of his body. He groaned when he felt the red head ground their erections together. Deidara heard a somewhat sadistic sounding chuckle. Deidara was unprepared when he felt someone bite him hard on his collar bone. He let a groan of both pain and pleasure as the red head licked the wound clean. The tongue trailed over his neck, causing cries of pleasure to explode from the blonde's mouth. Deidara suddenly felt a hand grip his erection. WHERE THE HELL HAD HIS PANTS GONE!?! Guess he had been a bit distracted…

"Danna~" Deidara groaned, encouraging Sasori to pump his cock. Deidara cried out as the red head continued to pump while simultaneously lick his neck. Deidara let out a scream of pleasure. He had not noticed that his Danna had pushed one finger into his ass until the red head had stroked his prostate. Damn Blindfold. Deidara felt the second and third fingers enter him, but before he could make any noise of protest, it was replaced by a moan as Sasori pumped his cock once more. Deidara was in ecstasy. "DANNA!! SASORI DANNA!!" He screamed. "I GONNA 'SPLODE!!" Before Deidara had the chance to cum, he felt the red head's motions stop. Deidara groaned in frustration. He could imagine the red heads expression, sadistic bastard. His orgasm faded. Deidara whimpered. He suddenly felt the three fingers leave his entrance. Deidara suddenly felt a pair of lips seize his own in a passionate kiss. Sasori slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Deidara kissed back, bringing his hands up and burying them in red hair. Deidara groaned into the mouth in both pain and pleasure when Sasori slammed into him. He thrust in several times, suddenly the blonde letting out a scream when he hit his prostate. Deidara could sense his Danna's smirk as he changed angles so he continuously hit the blonde's prostate dead center. Both of them moaned in unison, their stomachs becoming slick with Deidara's pre cum.

"SASORI DANNA!!!!" The blonde screamed, releasing onto both of their chests. Deidara moaned when he felt Sasori let out a strangled moan and came deep inside of the blonde, pulling out afterwards. "Sasori~"

"Sasori? Fucking blonde, this is Hidan!!"

Deidara practically ripped off the blindhold, more than relieved to see Sasori instead of Hidan. He glared daggers at the red head, who was clearly trying to hold back a laugh. Deidara hit him on the head.

"That wasn't funny, Danna, I might just forbid you from having sex with me for that." Sasori crawled back over to the blonde, kissing him gently.

"Sorry, Koi, forgive me?"

"…Fine…" Sasori gave a soft smile and bought Deidara under the covers, holding the blonde to his chest. "No more blindfolds though, un."

"Hn, we'll see." Deidara rolled his eyes and after a few minutes, fell asleep. Sasori smiled gently before falling asleep as well.

Friday 3pm Deidara's POV

Deidara knocked on the first door of the Akatsuki section, which was marked with a rose and a cloud. The blue haired girl known as Konan answered the door. Deidara smiled.

"I need a favour."

Konan nodded and let the blonde in.

--

WooT ^O^ Smut ish nice

*face palm*

THE HELL SASORI!?! YOU SCARED DEIDARA HALF TO DEATH!!!

Sasori- *shrug*

*double face palm*

Anyway, what can this favour be? I know, but I can't tell you ^-^ I promise that the next chapter will be longer

In fact, next chapter is the climax!!!

Guess what? There are only going to be TWO. MORE. CHAPTERS!!!

Deidara- …Okay…

Sigh, you could look at least a little upset?

Deidara- Why?

…Nevermind. Anyway, yeh, Next chapter is going to be the prom ^O^ We're going to need a montage to show how aweasome it is going to be!!!

Sasori- …Don't get your hopes up

*glares at Sasori* Anyway, If you review, I love you, If you Flame, Go die.


	13. Prom and Principal

Next chapter =3

…

…

Yeah

…

Climax somewhat

…

…

Umm…

Involves some lyrics from the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias

…

Ummm

…

Disclaimer- Not mine…Well, plot is, characters and the lyrics arent

-

Sunday 4:36pm Sasori's POV

Sasori knocked on his shared room door. No answer. He quirked an eye brow at this, the blonde was probably getting ready, the prom was in about, an hour and a half or so. He slipped the key into the door knob and unlocked it. He strolled into the semi dark room, lit up on by the light which was emerging from the cracks of the bathroom door. He switched the light on and closed the door.

"I'm back Deidara."

"IM JUST GETTING DRESSED, UN!! DON'T COME IN!!" Sasori blinked and sat at his desk to work on his nearly finished puppet. After half an hour, he heard the blonde open the bathroom door. Sasori turned his head. He dropped the tool which he had been using. The red head stared with a look of bewilderment and awe. Deidara stood in the bathroom door light with a golden glow behind him, caused by the light reflecting off the golden tiles of the bathroom, wearing a blue and white, knee length dress. Sasori continued to stare at Deidara.

"Surprise, un?" The blonde was blushing like mad.

Sasori stood up, his face not changing. He steadily walked to the blonde. The red head pulled the blonde's chin so their eyes met. He bought his lips down on the blondes in a chaste kiss. Deidara kissed back, his hands snaking themselves around the puppet's neck. Sasori slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth. The puppet pulled away after about a minute of kissing, looking down at his blonde with a gentle smile.

"Deidara~ you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon." Deidara blushed crimson. "My only question is where did you get a dress?"

"Konan, un. I asked her for a favour, un. Just one little thing Danna."

Sasori let go of the blonde, waiting for the blonde to continue.

"Since I'm wearing a dress, you have to wear a tux, un." Sasori stared at the blonde.

"…I…ah…Don't have a tuxedo…" Deidara bopped Sasori on the head and gave him a smirk.

"Don't lie, Danna, I know you have one, I've seen it at the bottom of your draw."

"…You went through my draws?"

"WHO SAID THAT, UN!?! OF COURSE NOT, UN!! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!!!"

"…"

"…"

Sasori chuckled and leaned close to Deidara's ear.

"Why don't I repay you in a better way?" Deidara shuddered at the seductive voice.

For once, Deidara's common sense snapped into action.

"Come on, Danna!! Please!!" Sasori pulled back and looked the blonde up and down.

"Hmm…Fine…Just know that you're lucky."

"That you love me, un?"

"Well, yes, and that you look so damn adorable in that dress." Sasori leaned forward and kissed the blonde lightly. "Just two things. I'm not wearing the jacket buttoned, and no bow tie. I promise I can make up for that part later tonight."

"…Un~" Deidara blushed and nodded in agreement.

5:46pm

Sasori and Deidara waited the other members of Akatsuki; they all had planned to go as a group. The first to meet the two artists in the hall way were Hidan and Kakuzu. For the ball, you were allowed to not wear your section cloaks. Hidan wore no shirt, as usual, with his religious pendant on his bare chest, and black pants. Kakuzu on the other and just wore his usual, including Akatsuki cloak though it was unbuttoned. Next came Tobi and Zetsu, then Itachi and Kisame, till finally Konan and Pein entered the hallway. Sasori smirked to see that Pein had also been forced into wearing a tux. Pein smirked back at Sasori, probably thinking close to the same thought. No one really seemed to care about Deidara wearing a dress, just some congratulations for being so brave. They walked towards the assembly room on the lower floor, which had been converted into a ball room and decorated.

"Now Hidan, no killing the DJ."

"I won't make any fucking promises, Kuzu."

"Hidan."

"…Fine…"

6:03pm Deidara's POV

It wasn't as much a ball as it was a disco. Not many of the guys wore tuxedos, in fact, most of them, like Hidan, wore no shirt at all. Even most the girls wore short dresses which revealed their underwear and breasts. Sluts!! At least he, Konan, Pein and Sasori were dressed appropriately. The Akatsuki reframed from dancing to the fast and heavy metal music which did not suit the classical decorations.

"Greetings and Salutations to all of you lucky lads and ladies out there!!" Hidan hadn't seemed to actually have a problem with this DJ. A good thing.

"It's time to slow things down with a Slow Dance!! Guys grab your girl and girls grab your guy!! And if you swing that way, guys grab your guy and girls grab your girl!! And if you have no one to grab, then you have some extra love on your hands!! Grab the person closest to you and take em to the dance floor!! Who knows, maybe it will be love!! We're going straight…well…Right to Heaven here at Delteks!! So go with the flow of this slow music, and bring out your babies onto the dance floor!!"

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

"Deidara, would you like to dance?" Deidara smiled at his red haired boy friend.

"I'd love to, un!!" Deidara took Sasori's hand and they walked out onto the dance floor, along with all the other members of Akatsuki, whom grabbed their own lovers…Even Tobi danced with Zetsu. Deidara smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori in turn wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist. Both of them rocked slowly from side to side, as were nearly everyone else in the room.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?_

Deidara rested his head on Sasori's shoulder, eyes closed and taking in the citrus scent of his Danna.

_I can be your hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away._

Deidara opened his eyes and looked at the other couples of the dance floor. Deidara saw the same smile on his friend Konan's face as he knew lingered on his own lips. Hidan and Kakuzu were both sitting out. Kuzu was sitting on a chair with a somewhat adorable Hidan sitting on his lap, leaning against him as he cuddled up to the older male. Kakuzu had soft smile as he held the immortal in his lap.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie? Would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight._

Deidara looked at Kisame and Itachi. On this rare occasion, the Uchiha was actually awake. They swayed steadily back and forth. They both seemed at peace in the others grasp. Deidara's vision moved to Tobi and Zetsu. Their relationship was a mystery to him. He didn't know whether they were just friends or if they were going out. They acted just like friends, but there was something in the way that they moved slowly and steadily across the dance floor with ease and grace which made something glow in Deidara's heart. Sigh. This was so nice. He closed his eyes once more, focusing on the music, the touch of his Danna and the gentle swaying.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
_

_I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you_

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero_

The song ended to Deidara's dismay. Oh well, it had had to end sometime. Deidara smiled up at his Danna, whom in turn gave him a gentle smile a small polite kiss on the lips.

"I love you Deidara, I will always be you're hero."

"I love you too, Danna."

"Well, Ladies and Obstacles to those ladies…" Most of the students laughed at that. "It's the part of the night which you have all been awaiting. Time to announce the lucky king and queen. Tonight was a surprise. Here's a spoiler which will just knock most of you to the ground. It appears that both winners are from the A section." The room went quiet. All the members of Akatsuki stared some what dumb founded at the DJ. Weird.

"So, without further to do. The King of the ball. Watch out all of you cause he has a venomous attitude if you push him the wrong way. None other than the Red Scorpion himself, AKASUNA SASORI!!!" The light flashed onto Sasori. He blinked and looked back at Deidara.

"Go on Danna!!" Sasori gave a soft smile and walked to the stage. Some of the girls in the audience smiled. After all, he was one of the hottest guys in the school, and his bad ass personality made the ladies love him, though they knew about him and Deidara. Sasori looked somewhat annoyed as the crown was put on his head. Deidara giggled at this.

"And, now to one special little lady out there, she will get to dance with the badass Sasori. The Prom Queen. Friendly and Gentle, plus one of the only people to not dress like an absolute slut…" A few growls and glared from the crowd. "Sorry ladies, I'm sure your boy friends still love ya!! Anyway, the queen. KONAN!!" Deidara smiled at his awe struck friend. She got up on stage and had the crown placed on her blue hair, carefully so it didn't touch the fragile origami rose.

Deidara suddenly felt a hand cover his mouth and suddenly was pulled into the shadows.

Sasori's POV

Sasori looked at Konan. Hmmm. He grabbed the mic off of the DJ.

"I would like to make an announcement. I know that Konan doesn't want to dance with me, she would preferably dance with her own boyfriend." Sasori chuckled. "I know I would. So. I give my title to Pein." The light flashed onto Pein. He blinked and made his way to the stage as well. Sasori took his crown off and placed it on the Akatsuki Leader's head. He looked out to the ocean of faces, looking for a certain face in particular…wait…Where was Deidara? ... Shit.

Deidara's POV

Deidara was suddenly pulled into a hallway. He looked around. What the? He was suddenly pinned against a wall, staring into onyx coloured eyes. The Uchiha smirked.

"Well, Deidara, your Sasori isn't here to save you." …Sasuke.

"Let go of me SasGAY, or you will be sorry."

"I really don't think you're in a position to make threats." Deidara gulped as Sasuke held up a sharp kunai knife. "Now, I'm going to get what I was from you."

Rip.

The kunai cut down the dress, ripping it in two. Hopefully Konan won't mind. Deidara cried out when the Uchiha latched onto one of his nipples, drawing blood.

"SASORI!!!!!"

"No use in calling to your little boyfriend, he can't hear you."

"SASORI!!!! DANNA!!!!" Deidara screamed. He wouldn't give up. He felt tears running down his cheeks. Since when had he become so helpless that he couldn't even defend himself in as situation like this? He felt Sasuke bite down on his other nipple. Deidara wouldn't give Sasuke the pleasure of himself crying out in pain. He continued to call for his lover. "SASORI!!!!" He felt a hand slap him hard across the face.

"Shut up, you're annoying me." Sasuke bit down on his neck hard, drawing blood once more. Deidara kept his mouth shut. He didn't dare open it. Not because he was scared of the Uchiha, but because he didn't trust his own voice to hold back the slight moans. Damn. Sasuke bit down in another spot. Deidara shut his eyes tight.

"SASORRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Something splattered on Deidara's face and the teeth loosened from his neck.

Thud.

Sasuke lay on the floor. Dead.

Deidara looked to his left to see Sasori standing there, his stomach cable retreating behind his white shirt.

"Sa-Sori~" Deidara flung himself at Sasori, both of them falling to the ground. Deidara held Sasori tight and cried into his chest. Sasori lightly caressed the blonde's back. He was staring at the lifeless body of Sasuke…Not Again…

7:42pm Sasori's POV Principals Office_  
_

_I can be your hero baby_

"Sasori…You…" The principal sighed. Sasori stared at her, an angry Deidara sitting on the chair next to him wearing his Akatsuki cloak once more. "You are lucky that Sasuke was an orphan."

_I can kiss away the pain_

"He was an orphan?"

_I will stand by you forever_

"His parents died last year, we didn't tell him. But Sasori, this is still a serious matter. You killed someone."

_You can take my breath away_

"HE WAS TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!"

"I am perfectly aware of that, Mr Iwa, which is why he isn't in jail, but he has run out of chances…"

"…You…mean, un…"

_You can take my breath away_

"Yes." The principal stood up. "Akasuna Sasori…You are hereby expelled from Delteks."

_Let me be your Hero._

_-_

…Yep…I've had this chapter planned for a few weeks now =3 I was debating a few things with it…Yeah…

Anyway, about the next chapter. I have two scenarios planned =3 So, to help me decide, I going to ask you a question!!

Ahem

Do you believe that Art is Eternal, or Fleeting?

Please tell me your answer and I shall tally up to see what one wins ^-^


	14. Two notes

Heh Heh Heh, Read on for the long awaited last chapter!!

--

Sunday 10:06pm Deidara's POV

"NO, UN!! YOU CAN'T GO, UN!!!" Deidara cried into Sasori's chest. Both artist sat on the bottom bunk in their room, soon to be just Deidara's. Sasori didn't say anything, he just held Deidara tight. "THEY CAN'T TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, UN!!! I WONT LET THEM!!"

"I'm sorry, Dei…"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!! HE WAS GOING TO RAPE ME!!!" Deidara cried harder.

"Stop crying, Deidara, after all, I still owe you a favour."

"*sniffle* Can you not go, un?"

"…Sorry, that one I can't change…But I can do this." He nibbled on one of Deidara's ears. The sobbing subsided and was replaced by small moans and groans. Sasori's lips travelled down to the blonde's neck.

"D-Danna~…"

"Hn?"

"Fuck me…unn~"

"Heh. More specific please. Hard? Soft? Passionately? Lovingly? Rough? Pleasurably?"

"Any way, unnn~ just make sweet love to me, unn~" Deidara felt Sasori roll them over so Deidara was on top. He unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak as Deidara ripped off Sasori's white blouse like shirt. They both kissed passionately as they both undid the other's pants. Once they were both naked and panting, Sasori spoke up.

"Do you need preparation?"

"Just this, un." Deidara's hand mouth engulfed Sasori's manhood, running its tongue over the appendage to lube him up. The puppet moaned loudly. The blonde sat up and positioned his entrance at the tip of Sasori's cock. He suddenly slammed himself down, Sasori becoming fully sheathed in his ass. Sasori cried out in pleasure and Deidara groaned in pain. Sasori sat up and kissed Deidara's tears away.

"Its okay, DeiDei Brat, it will get better." Deidara gave a faint nod. After about a minute he started rocking, wanting more. Sasori grabbed his ass and lifted him up. After 2 seconds he bought him back down, successfully hitting the blonde's prostate. Both let out moans. Deidara started sliding up and down on Sasori's member, both of them letting out more groans and cries of pleasure and bliss. It wasn't long till Deidara hit orgasm and released his fluids on their stomachs. Sasori came a few seconds after, moaning as he filled up the blonde. They were both panting hard. After a few minutes, Deidara finally pulled Sasori out of him and lay next to him. Sasori bought the covers up around them and cuddled the blonde. Sasori kissed the blonde passionately, Deidara returning it.

"Please…S-Sasori..Unnn…Don't…Go…unnn…" Deidara fell asleep, exhausted.

Monday 10:21pm

Deidara opened his eyes lazily. It took him a few moments to register the fact that he was alone in the room. He hurriedly sat up. Sasori's desk was now cleared. Deidara stood up to find that Sasori had clothed the blond while he had been sleep. Damn being a deep sleeper!! He looked up to Sasori's bed to see the sheets had been removed and now sat neatly folded at the end of the bed. Even Sasori's make shift night stand was gone. Deidara looked to his own table to see an envelope sitting in the centre with a red scorpion drawn on it. Deidara hurriedly picked it up. There were two pieces of paper inside. The first one read-

_To My dearest Deidara_

_I am Sorry_

_Lots of Love forever, Sasori._

Deidara placed the letter down and looked at the other page. It had the letter 'I', then to Deidara's surprise, about a hundred different small pieces of paper glued on, each reading the word 'Love', some in different hand writing and some written with different pens. (A/N the pieces of paper with the word love on are from chapter 3 ^-^) At the end, it read in Sasori's hand writing 'You Forever.'

Deidara placed the note down on his desk and sat down on his bed. A few minutes ticked by. All at once it suddenly hit him. He would never see…his Sasori Danna…Again…

--

Well? THE END!!! … Naaa, just kidding ^-^ But it is the last chapter!!

Sasori- …You serious?

…Well…Techniquely it is the last chapter…BUT!!!! I AM WRITING AN EPILOGUE!!!

Deidara- …So you were lying?

The epilogue is an epilogue, not a chapter =3

Deidara- …That really doesn't make any sense

Sasori- I agree

…Anyway, there is gonna be an epilogue ^-^ I was gonna post it in this chapter but decided to just do it in a completely new chapter ^-^ I added a smut scene to fill up the chapter XD Lolz, anyway, hope you likey, Wooo, what's going to happen? I don't knowwwww~ maybe Deidara will fall in love with Taylor Swiftttt~ …Lolz, now that would be funny XD You're free to sit their in suspence though ^-^ Woot


	15. Artistically Linked EPILOGUE!

EPILOGUE!!!! SOMEWHAT CLICHED!!! THIS FAN FICTION IS DEDICATED TO SASORI AND HIS BIRTHDAY WHICH IS TODAY!! THE 8TH OF NOVEMBER (also Kishimoto's B-Day)!!! ENJOY!!!

--

4 years later Sasori's POV

"So you see, children, that is how to cure your puppets of termites without damaging them in the process."

My name is Akasuna Sasori. I am 23 years old. After I was expelled from Delteks 4 years ago, I was home schooled by my granny, Chiyo. Now I teach at the Academy of Arts. I teach Puppetry. A lot of the girls have crushes on me, weird since most of them I am about twice their age. Also weird since I know I myself will never be in love…Not again…

The bell rang.

"See you tomorrow, students." He turned and started wiping the black board clean of little drawings of termites and diagrams.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Hn?" Sasori didn't bother turning around. The voice was somewhat deep but somehow familiar.

"There was something wrong with your lecture." Sasori blinked and turned around.

"I will have you know that-" He stared at the figure.

"Art is Fleeting, not Eternal, Baka."

"…"

"…Danna?"

"D…Dei…Deidara?" Stood before Sasori was a tall blonde with hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"Who else would I be, un?"

"…Deidara…" Sasori flung his arms around the taller bishie. Deidara hugged back, Sasori could tell that Deidara was crying.

"Danna…" Sasori pulled Deidara into a passionate kiss. Sasori's tongue entered the blonde's mouth and they fought for dominance. After about a minute, they pulled apart, panting slightly from lack of air.

"How did you find me? What happened at Delteks after I left?"

"It wasn't easy, I had to sneak into a police station and steal your profile. At Delteks? Well, about 3 years ago, Konan got pregnant so she and Pein left the school, un. She had a baby girl."

"Sweet."

"Konan and Pein now married, and so are Kisame and Itachi, also Kakuzu and Hidan. Tobi and Zetsu are going steady."

"…And you?"

"I'm married, un."

"…"

"…I'm kidding, un." Deidara chuckled.

"Wow, my little DeiDei has become so cruel."

"Consider ourselves even for that whole blind fold and Hidan joke." Both of them chuckled at that.

"So, who were you put with?"

"A few different people, I made all of them wish they had never been born."

"Nice to see I can inspire such actions." Sasori smiled gently and put a hand on Deidara's cheek. Deidara nuzzled his hand in turn.

"Do you still love me, Dei?"

"Of course, Danna…The real question is do you still love me?"

Deidara was pulled into a chaste kiss.

"Forever and ever, my little DeiDei Brat."

**

"So, fuckers, how does it feel to be newly weds?"

"I'm happy as long as Deidara is always by my side."

"Same here, un!!"

Sasori and Deidara stood with their Akatsuki friends. Sasori and Deidara had finally tied the knot after being separated for 4 years.

"You look like a girl!!" The little 3 year old known as Tsuru (Crane) pointed and laughed at Deidara. Deidara gave her an unamused expression. Sasori laughed.

"I like her, she's got spunk."

"Yeah, she's my little Tsuru." Konan smiled. Pein nodded and put an arm around Konan.

"Our little monster."

Everyone laughed.

Itachi and Kisame both sat on the couch, Itachi asleep, leaning on Kisame's shoulder. Tobi and Zetsu were talking about something.

"Well, I think it is time for the bride to throw the bouquet!!"

"Okay, un!! Everyone gather around!! WE'RE PLAYING KING OF THE PACK!!!" (A/N King of the Pack is a game where the players are in a group. The 'King of the pack' kicks a ball and the others have to try and catch it before it touches the ground. If you catch it, you are now the King of the Pack, and the game starts again.)

Everyone excluding Sasori and Deidara gathered in a huddle. Both newly weds held the bouquet with their backs to the group. They threw it over their shoulders and turned around to see who caught it. Zetsu caught it. He looked dumb struck at the flowers for a few seconds and held them out to Tobi. Tobi took them and both of them blushed.

"We know whose wedding we will be attending next!!"

The blushes deepened.

Kisame chuckled and pulled Itachi onto his lap, kissing the sleepy Uchiha on the lips lightly. "I remember our wedding; Itachi was actually awake for once." Everyone laughed.

"Deidara?"

"Yes, Sasori Danna, un?"

"I'm sorry again for having to leave you at that school…" Deidara kissed Sasori lightly on the lips.

"It wasn't your fault Danna."

"I love you, Dei."

"I love you too, Danna." Both of them were caught in a fiery kiss with each other.

"WHENS THE FUCKING WEDDING!?!"

"…It was an hour ago you idiot…"

"…Oh yeah…well then…WHENS THE FUCKING HONEY MOON!?!"

Both newly weds smirked and talked in unison. "As soon as you all give us some privacy."

Everyone burst out laughing.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero_

A School of freaks, but for all the wrong reasons.

The End.


	16. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION!! Sequel is up ^-^ Hope you likey!!

It is called SasoDei- Baby Blue and can be found in My Stories ^-^ Thanx

-Woolfy


End file.
